One Moonlit Night
by DantesDarkAngel
Summary: I never thought I could love someone more than I did Dimitri. But it has happened. I never thought creatures such as Night Guardians even existed but I am a prime example. What am I going to do now to keep lissa safe from an evil even worse than the strigoi that continue to hunt her? SEQUEL TO FOUR LITTLE WORDS!
1. Good Morning Beautiful

Well, I'm back! I am so sorry it took so long to write this and get it up and running but I had to bring myself some motivation but here it is boys and girls! This is the sequel! I have missed Rose and Derrick so much . Derrick is just an amazingly handsome kinky cowboy . I don't know how long this story is going to be but I had to wait until I had at least 3 or 4 chapters to post it and today is the anniversary of when I posted Four Little Words sooooo Happy Anniversary! Haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rose or any characters you recognize except Derrick and under certain circumstances, I might share him. Hahaha.

* * *

I was jostled from my sleep as I felt a large warm arm tighten around my chest pulling me against a much larger, more muscled chest and I couldn't help but smile In my half asleep state. The warm and comforting scent of pine, leather, and man surrounded me causing a hum to rumble from my throat.

God I love this man so much. I don't know what I would do without him. I don't believe I would have survived the hell I've went through this past month without him. I mean, I went through hell and back to bring back the man I thought would be with me right now. I saved Dimitri and he didn't understand that it was really me who'd saved him and not Lissa. In the end, I'm glad he broke my heart. It wouldn't have opened me up to receive the gift I have been given.

The gift that I'm talking about? I'm not only shadow kissed, I'm a night guardian.

Night guardians are like werewolves except we are the good guys (most of the time ) We are the warriors of the goddess Selene. We serve her by destroying the evil of the world that threatens her other, more, good children. The only way to become a Night Guardian is to be bitten by a gifter, a wolf that used to be a human servant of Selene but was cursed because they betrayed her, when you're at your most vulnerable and your heart is positively breaking and you just want to die. If it wasn't for Dimitri, I would have never met Derrick.

Dimitri is a nice guy, He was my hero for months and my lover as well and I was dead without him by my side while he'd been a strigoi and when he'd been saved I thought I would die without him. I thought I wasn't worth anything but I was so wrong.

Dimitri will always be my friend, my first lover, and my mentor but Derrick, he's my heart, my soul, and my world.

"I love you too Rose in Paradise" His southern drawl was thickened by his sleepy state and I couldn't help but giggle as I rolled over in our bed to gaze up at his foggy blue eyes.

his golden curls danced in his eyes as I raised my hand and moved them out of his eyes. He always looked so boyish when it did that: Hard to believe, him being a werewolf and all.

"Now, what have I told you about being in my mind" I teased watching as his wicked lips curved into a smile. " But darlin, it's so much fun delving into the Mind of Rose Hathaway" he chuckled as he leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine.

My mind blanked out as he kissed me slow. His chocolate cherry lips caressed mine as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. I felt him wince as I brushed against the wound that was slowly healing on his shoulder.

I pulled back from his lips as he grumbled slightly. "I'm fine Rose, it's still a little sensitive, I wasn't done kissin ya!"

"This should have healed Mr. Wolfe" I murmured, worry coursed through my veins as I looked at the still fresh looking wound. He'd been killed two days ago, and our Goddess, Selene, had brought him back to me.

"I was killed Rose, my body is still recovering. Night Guardians are strong but my immune system is still a little slow. Most of the more fatal wounds are already healed. "He murmured as he run his long fingers through my brunette and white highlighted hair soothingly. I couldn't control the purr that escaped my lips as he caressed my hair.

"I just hate to see you all scratched and bumped up, I didn't know you were this injured." I grumbled,. " You should have told me instead of hiding and faking! You shouldn't have been fighting last night"

" I'm tough Rosie." he flashed his handsome teeth at me as I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked his cheek. "I'm from the country we can survive damn near anything. Besides, those strigoi were nothing I could take em with my eyes closed" he purred.

"yea, yea, mister big and bad wolf" I chuckled relieved as I stretched my body out, the brief rays of the sun danced across my skin from the window warming me as it was making its slow descent through the sky. I felt my muscles stretch out and twist as the bones popped all over and I sighed happily.

"that was the best nap in the world" Derrick rumbled as he stretched his tall, golden, and muscled frame out in the sunlight. He seemed a bit stiff as I watched the muscles ripple across his body. I couldn't help the purr that escaped me as I watched my mate.

My inner wolf was practically panting as I shook my head trying to get the image from my mind. I felt Derrick's amusement as he sensed my inner struggle. Damn mating bond.

He just chuckled as I rolled out of bed and reached for my phone to check and see if Lissa had texted me anything. She was pregnant now with a mini Ozera. God help us all if it turns out like its daddy.

**Hey Rose! We are coming by Derrick's house when the sun sets! He gave us directions and told us to visit after we were feeling better!**

I smiled as I read her message.

_Sure Liss, we will be waiting on you! I might be able to get Comrade to watch LOTR._

I set my phone back down and glanced out the window at the sun still glowing brightly.

"Well Mr. Wolfe, I'm going to go for a jog." I yawned sitting up and stretching my arms over my head.

"You're going to leave me Rosie Posie? That's cruel, I'm injured and I was waiting for you to be my sexy nurse!" Derrick seemed to pout as his eyes glittered with mischief.

"You're a big boy Derri poo, you can survive an hour without me can't you?" I chuckled, kissing his nose. He twitched his nose before leaning forward and rubbing his against mine causing my purring to get louder and him to grin.

"Alright, fine, leave me, but if you aren't back in an hour I'll hunt you down." he smiled before he rolled back over with a yawn.

"Lissa and the others are coming over in a few hours is that okay?" I asked, not really sure but hoping he'd be ok with it. I maneuvered to my bag and retrieved some clothes. I wish I could move in with him but where I'm guarding Lissa, I can only stay on my days off and even then it's limited.

"that's fine with me, I told them to come over eventually." he mumbled as he nuzzled my pillow. "It means I get a longer nap."

I couldn't help but smile at the way he was stretched out on the bed, all golden tan skin decorated by the sunlight. I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into that perfect ass of his.

" Rosie don't tease me." he groaned lifting his hand from underneath the pillow and making a shooing motion causing me to laugh. "I told you to stay out of my mind."

I chuckled and leaned forward pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder and smiled as his purr deepened.

I slipped into a pair of tight yoga pants and I switched my large t-shirt for a white sports bra and pulled my highlighted hair into a high ponytail. At the highest it could go, it still rested in the center of my back.

"I need a haircut.' I mumbled, "I feel like I'm packing around 15 pounds on my head."

'It's beautiful but it is really long' I heard Derrick purr inside my head causing me to jump slightly.

I'll never get use to him in my mind but I can't deny that I love the other perks of our mating.

"I'll be back soon Derri poo" I walked out of the bedroom just as he started to snore. He didn't have the loud, oh my god bear snores. No, he had the adorable almost like a sniffle snores.

"I don't know what I did to deserve him." I murmured as I plopped down beside my Nikes and pulled my socks on before stuffing my feet into the shoes.

I glanced around Derrick's man cave living room to catch a glimpse of a picture on his fireplace.

I stood and approached as I could make out what could only be a younger Derrick. His hair was a darker shade of blonde, almost like a light brown, and his eyes were the ever wonderful sapphire blues. He looked to be about eighteen in the picture and stood beside a huge black and white horse.

His hands were buried in its mane as it seemed to be nuzzling his hip.

I grinned noticing the cowboy hat decorating his head. "damn, he's a sexy cowboy"

I shook my head to make the thoughts disappear. "I'm never going to make it out of here to go jogging"

I heard a low whine as I turned and spotted his large black German shepherd sprawled out on the couch looking like he'd slept there all night.

'morning shadow." As I walked by I buried my fingers in his dark fur before I snatched my ipod off the table and disappeared out the door.

The bright sunlight danced across my skin as I stepped off the porch causing me to sigh. I love being out in the sun, it felt so warm and wonderful. But I can't deny the moon either. Selene is too kind to me.

I turned toward the woods as I stretched out my legs preparing myself for my run.

The woods around Derrick's house was amazing, the trees towered over the cabin he lived in and aided in the secluded look it had. I could hear the birds chirping and squirrels scurrying through the leaves. The smell oak trees and leaves and honeysuckle filled my nose as I sighed. I loved the way the air smelt here. It was fresh and clean and natural.

I shut my eyes as I finished my stretches. I turned the ipod on and slipped the headphones into my ears as My Darkest Days began playing. Their song Porn Star Dancing is one of my favorite songs to run too.

I slowly stacked my spine from my stretching and then turned and took off at a light jog. Easily avoiding the broken limbs, the various vines and branches and bunches of dead leaves that scattered the forest floor around Derrick's home.

I turned the IPod as loud as I could stand after I finished my beginning jog as I felt my eyes burn and my wolf roared in my head. I poured on the speed as I felt her restlessness. Her soul wrapped around mine as I felt my body kick into overdrive and I full on sprinted as fast as I could listening to the music and my wolf panting in my head.

I've never felt such intensity before but it felt amazing to just run and not have to stop. I ran and I ran. I spooked the deer around me, I outran a few rabbits just because I could and I felt so free.

It reminded me of the dream I first had after being bitten. I left my wolf come fully to the surface as my clothes and iPod faded along with my human existence.

The white streaks in my hair expanded as my body was covered in white fur and a quick rapid succession of snapping bones and I went from being a tall dark haired brunette to a large quadruped snow white wolf.

With that final shift, I shed myself of my humanity and allowed myself to hunt.

* * *

And chapter one of Four Little Words, sequel is up! Can you believe it guys?

It's been nearly a year since I posted the first chapter of FLW. So why not follow the trend? I'm so excited to finally be able to work on this story and not feel guilty because I shouldn't been studying! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me some reviews and I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow if I get enough!


	2. Running with the Darkness

Welcome to chapter 2 of One Moonlit Night! I hope you guys are as excited as I am to finally have the Sequel to Four Little Words out! I am sorry for taking an entire year to bring it out but Nursing is a difficult profession to study for and it was time consuming trying to lock onto studying nursing and not typing more fanfictions.

Disclaimer: Me no own Vampire Academy, but I do own Derrick Wolfe, Night Guardians, and Selene.

**Review Answers:**

**Monica- **Dimitri finding someone is a definite possibility. I hate to leave him alone and I believe that he deserves someone else. I just don't know how Rose will take it or if she believes anyone is good enough for her Comrade. Thank you for the review! I'm glad you love it so much!

**Unnz4-** Thank you so much for the review! It made me smile! I am glad you enjoy it so much!

**Dillydip248**-I'm glad it made your day! I missed Derrick and his sexiness as well...

**Lily- **I haven't really decided yet if I want to make Rose preggers or not to be honest. It would fit the prophecy… hmmm….. Though, Devon and Selene were so adorable to write... Maybe in the future… thank you as well!

**BrooklynVamp-** thanks so much! I wish people would incorporate werewolves into Vampire Academy more because it's just fun writing Rose as a badass werewolf.

**Darksunshine24-** first off, love the name. lol. I am glad you enjoyed it!

**MissLuLu2010-** Thanks! Derrick is awesome. Bahaha. He's just a doll.

Here it is!

* * *

By the time I'd shifted back human and finished my run, my watch was dinging and telling me that my hour was up. I glanced up at the sky to gaze at the fading light of the sun setting over a mountain. Lissa and the others would be coming soon.

I turned to look down at the beautiful waterfall I'd come across and the decorative vegetation that surrounded it. Beautiful wild flowers decorated the rocks below and a few water lilies floated through the water. I'd have to bring Derrick here one day, although, knowing him, he'd probably already known about it.

Lissa would enjoy it though. I should bring her, she's a nature lover.

I never knew how beautiful nature truly was until I became a Night Guardian.

I turned my back to the waterfall and started my journey back to Derricks. My thoughts were surprisingly quiet as I concentrated on my running.

I didn't really have to acknowledge the branches or logs around my feet; I automatically jumped over them, or veered off to avoid them.

I was graceful, almost like a dancer, as I moved through the trees, bushes, and wild flowers.

I smiled as I passed a mother deer and her fawn. Its spots were beautiful as they both gazed at me. I don't know if they feared me or not but they stared. I jogged past them, not 10 feet from them and they still didn't move.

Weird.

I would definitely need to ask Derrick about that after I showered. I could feel the sweat dripping down my back. My run had been amazing; the first run since I'd become a Night Guardian. I enjoyed it more than any other run.

I felt more in tune with the nature around me. I felt like a part of the forest instead of an intruder and it was lovely to have this feeling of belonging.

I broke through the tree line not ten minutes later finding myself at Derrick's beautiful cabin and shadow sprawled out on the porch.

The large dog didn't even raise its head as I stepped over him and into the house.

I could still hear Derrick's adorable snores so he still must be sleeping.

I'd leave him alone, the man died two days ago, he's getting all the rest he can. If I'd have known how bad off he was, I would have tried to make him stay home.

I stripped off my tennis shoes and left them at the door as I laid my iPod down on the table after wrapping the headphones around it so they wouldn't hang loosely.

I grabbed my duffel bag from its place against the wall and zipped it open. I reached in and grabbed a pair of comfy worn blue jeans and a black tank top. I unzipped another section and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra.

I really needed to find a dresser or something to leave my clothes in or at least leave some at Derrick's house. If I could, I'd move in with him and forget about my little room in court but I can't.

I am lissa's guardian and I will not abandon her. They still haven't found a replacement for Eddie yet.

I can't believe Eddie was dead. I felt the tears swimming in my eyes as I zipped the bag back up and headed to the bathroom. Eddie had been my brother and my last tie to mason. Through everything that has happened I haven't had the time to mourn him or anyone else that we'd lost in the massacre that Tasha had created.

I haven't really talked to Lissa since me and Derrick had left. She was coming over in the next hour or two so I'd better get this shower on the road.

I sniffled as I tried to hold back the tears. Eddie was in a better place and I'd freed him from being Tasha's little puppet.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I shut the door to Derrick's bathroom gently then turned on the light so I wouldn't blind him.

His bathroom is huge with a Jacuzzi tub big enough to fit a giant and a wonderful shower. The walls were painted a beautiful sea blue and the theme was dolphins. I'd asked him one day why the bathroom was done in dolphins and he'd smiled almost sadly at me .

"_My little sister was only 10 when she died Rose, and her favorite animal was dolphins. She would go on and on about how she would go to sea world and play with them when she got old enough."_

"_How did she die?" I had asked as I laced our fingers together. His eyes glittered as tears swam in them. _

"_She died of Leukemia, she was diagnosed when she was 4 and she fought it for 6 years Rose." He whispered. " I was 8 when she was diagnosed. I helped her through everything and when she died she told me to go visit the dolphins for her, to show them how I had taken care of her and that she was finally happy."_

_Tears danced in my eyes as I'd wrapped him in a hug and held him tightly as we sank to our knees in the bathroom surrounding by dolphins._

Derrick was such a wonderful man, I don't know how I'd managed it but he was mine and I would do anything to keep him safe and happy. He's been through so much and has lost so much that I'll protect him from anything, even himself If I have to.

I turned on the radio as I gently shut the door. I pulled my hair out of its hold and let it cascade around me like a curtain.

I couldn't help the small smile as I felt it tickle my stomach. I really needed to get it cut.

I looked into the mirror and couldn't help but be amazed at how much I have changed since last month.

The wrinkles and the blue under my eyes were gone. The signs of stress and pain that were left with my heartbreak were gone from my face. The brown eyes was now speckled with gold. What little blemishes I did have were now gone and my skin was smooth. Except of course, for the sweat I still had covering my face.

The shift I'd went through had gifted me with two more inches to my 5'5'' frame so I didn't feel too short anymore though, I'd never be Lissa's 5'11''.

I winked at myself before I moved and turned on the shower making the water a little on the hotter side as I stripped my clothes off.

I stiffened as a song began to play, Damn derrick and his country songs.

_So let it hurt, let it bleed  
Let it take you right down to your knees  
Let it burn to the worst degree  
May not be what you want, but it's what you need  
Sometimes the only way around it  
Is to let love do it's work  
And let it hurt  
Yeah, let it hurt_

I shut my eyes as the lyrics washed over me. I did hurt, and I did bleed. Damn Derrick and his depressing country!

I moved to change the channel on the radio and found a classic rock station. It's not much better but it won't bring up bad memories.

Don't get me wrong, I love Derrick to death, but a part of me will always love Dimitri. It's almost funny over the fact that Dimitri, he's my comrade. Derrick on the other hand, is my cowboy.

I was distracted by the opening of Eye of the Tiger and my train of thought was derailed as I realized I'd been standing in the same place for nearly five minutes.

"Rose": I murmured to myself with a scowl. "You need to take a shower so stop thinking and start doing."

I stepped into the hot water and allowed it to sooth my muscles and most importantly, my soul.

I spent a good 30 minutes under the hot water removing the dirt, grime, and sweat from my body and leaving me smelling great.

I reached out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my hair before wrapping another around my voluptuous body.

I quickly dried off and fashioned my hair into two separate braids as I pulled on the clothes. I decided to leave out the makeup and just go natural.

I stepped out of the bedroom to find Derrick stretched out on the bed, his arms dangling off one end and one of his feet resting on the floor on the other side.

I couldn't contain my giggle as I looked at him. He looked like a little boy, well, a six foot five two hundred and forty something boy. He was so goofy.

I looked at the clock beside the bed as the numbers 7:57 glowed out at me. Lissa and the others would be here soon. The sun was already setting. I had to wake him up.

I approached the bed and stepped over his leather pants, we'd been in a hurry the night before to make it to bed. I grinned as I remember him stubbing his toe on the bed frame.

I ran my hand down his muscled, golden tanned chest and traced the glorious abs he had. Rock hard and looked to be chiseled into a statue. Oh yes, Michelangelo's David suits Derrick perfectly.

I felt his chest start to vibrate as he started to purr and I couldn't resist laying my head against it and listening to his heartbeat.

I could never get tired of listening to that. His heart was rhythm and soul to me. It was the best music I could listen to. I didn't even want to think about the short time where his heart was stopped. I can't even comprehend that.

Panic started deep in my chest as the vision of him lying dead flashed through my mind.

I didn't know I was border line hyperventilating until I felt his strong hand stroking my hair and his deep voice interrupting my heavy breathing. "Shh Rosie, I'm here, I'm alive, baby girl calm down."

I felt the tears threatening to escape as I glanced up into his sapphire blue eyes and the panic simmered down to remorse." You were dead Derr" I whispered as my heart continued to pound. "You were dead, and Eddie…oh my god.." I choked as I buried my face into his chest and shook with the force of my pain.

He wrapped his arms tighter and buried his face in my hair. " Just let it all out sweetheart" he drawled as he continued purring.

He held me in his arms as the visions of me killing Eddie, of Eddie with his red eyes and dark fanged grin pulsed through my head. My heart continued pounding as the Eddie disappeared into Derrick's body lying there.

I vaguely felt the darkness wrapping around me and squeezing as images of ghosts began appearing. "No…" I wheezed, squeezing my eyes shut when I hadn't even realized I'd opened them.

"Rose what's happening?" he murmured against my ear. "Darkness, Derrick, ghosts." I whimpered as the rage began to build up.

I felt his growl as his hands threaded in my hair and he gently but firmly pulled my hair back. My eyes snapped open when he pressed his forehead to mine and his glowing gold eyes glittered as they met mine.

"You are mine Rose Hathaway, the darkness has no hold on you anymore." It sounded like he was commanding something but the darkness swept through me. I felt something shift in the air around us at his words. He kept his gaze on mine as I felt the darkness begin to edge away as his thoughts broke through the panic inducing images and drove them away.

I felt his warmth and his love blossoming through my damaged soul and picking up the pieces that the darkness had caused.

I finally started to feel normal as my breathing slowed down and my heart calmed. "That wasn't like the other darkness attacks.." I whispered as my body was left shaken.

"Everything changes baby doll when you're a Night Guardian." He murmured as his breath bathed my lips. "Though, I'm more use to the Rawr-I-want-to-rip-your-head-off attacks"

"It might be where Lissa is pregnant too." I said thoughtfully as I rubbed my nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"Thank you for preventing it from becoming much worse." I said softly, thankful that he'd stopped it and had calmed me down.

"I'd say my pleasure but I don't like seeing you like that" he rumbled as he tilted my chin and kissed me gently.

Most of our kisses are rough and a little wild, but my favorite ones are the soft ones, the whisper of a kiss. The I love you even though you're crazy, kiss.

He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Lay here and rest while I take a quick shower and fix us up something to eat."

" You are too good to be true." I mumbled a small smile coming to my lips as I felt his amusement.

"Well then it's a damn good thing that we live in a world of make believe" he winked down at me as he rolled out of the bed and stretched out his arms showing the massive wingspan the man had.

"Derrick how did you pull me out of it so fast?" I couldn't help but ask. the last one I had nearly lasted an hour.

"because we are bonded Rosie, our souls are connected, so any darkness affecting your affects mine, but since I'm not shadow kissed it rolls off of me. I just sent good thoughts and my love through your soul and ran the darkness out of you." He explained as he headed to the bathroom not even stopping to see my amazed look.

Damn I love that man.

"I love you too Rosie" he purred as he stuck his head out of the bathroom to wink at me before he shut the door leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I shut my eyes and drifted off to Lissa, I was in the mood to see what and where she was at.

**Lissa was excited. She was missing rose and she would finally get to see where Derrick lived. The man fit Rose to a T and they were perfect together. At the moment she was in the backseat with Christian both wearing their seatbelts and Dimitri was in the driver's seat**

**Christians hand was delicately placed on her lower stomach where she was just developing a small roundness. She was only three months pregnant but she found out today that she was having twins and she couldn't wait to tell Rose.**

" **I wonder what Rose is going to say when I tell her I'm having twins." She couldn't help but ask out loud.**

**Christian snorted. "Probably something along the lines of ' Damn Sparky you have very persistent little wigglers"**

**Lissa stared at him for a moment then broke out into laughter. "You're special Chris."**

" **I know, it's why you love Me." he grinned at her flashing his electric blue eyes into her green ones. She couldn't help but think how beautiful and amazing his eyes were and how gorgeous he was and-**

"Damn pregnancy hormones make you really horny apparently." I shuddered, trying to get the image of Christian out of my head.

" Visiting Lissa?" Derrick called out as he stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of comfy looking Alabama sweatpants.

" Yea" I said looking at the sweatpants. "Alabama?"

" My favorite football Team Rosie, its college, I have to get you into watching it, " he winked at me as I contained my frown. I'd never watched a football game before.

" Don't worry, I won't drag you into it until fall" he winked as he stepped forward holding out his hands." Wanna help me with the food? I figured I can whip up something for us and the others. Want breakfast?"

I took his hand and allowed him to pull me up and into his arms." Sure" I murmured as my stomach decided it was time to growl.

"Let's feed the monster" he rumbled with laughter as a blush danced across my cheeks and I lightly stomped on his foot causing him to oomph and glare at me.

"Ouch, that was the toe I stubbed." He pouted down at me and I grinned and patted his cheek. "Sorry Ace"

" yeah yeah Rosie poo" he mumbled wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's get started on that breakfast" he said softly and I couldn't hide sheepish look.

"I'm not much of a cook Derrick" I admitted, when Lissa and I had been on our own, we'd eat out or she'd cook.

"Don't worry babe, I'll teach you my secret ways" he playfully winked at me and I couldn't help but shake my head at him.

"You're a dork"

"But I'm a sexy dork" he smirked at me and I couldn't help the grin.

Well, I can't argue with that.

* * *

Well Chapter 2 folks! Lissa and the others will be in the next chapter. I can't help but keep giving Rose and Derrick time together. They are absolutely adorable and I can't stop writing them together.

In this story we are going to learn more about Derri-poo so be prepared!

Thanks for reading!

Leave me a review and if I achieve at least ten for this chapter, I'll update quite possibly tomorrow!

Love you guys and thanks again!


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Ah! Its chapter 3 my friends! Can you believe it? Thank you all so much for the reviews I have received! They make me smile and keep me motivated. Derrick, although, is some really good motivation just being himself. He is such a kinky fellow.

**Monica-** I know, the gang won't know what hit em with playful Derrick out and about. It made me sad writing about Derrick's little sister.

**Kyra- ** thank you so much for the kind review! I will try to keep up the good work .

**DawnVaLover- ** I'm glad you like it!

**MissLuLu2010- ** Rose and Derrick's conversations are pretty much my favorite things to write. Haha. They are adorable together. The darkness scene is my favorite part at the moment.

**BrooklynVamp- ** Thanks! Adrian will be around. I gotta bring him and Sydney in somehow. Muahahaha. Here's the update!

**Mavebelikova-** I'm glad you like these! Your idea makes me rethink a couple of things.(shifty eyes) lol Thanks!

**MorganvilleRoza- **I might get Rose to actually say it. I'd love to see his reaction. Haha. And thanks! Derrick and rose are so adorable! I'm glad you enjoyed Four Little Words!

**Dillydip248- **thank you! I'm glad that I can share some of Derrick's past that didn't revolve around Melanie, he's such a sweetheart. It was very sad with Derrick's sister though;-(

If I missed anybody I'll get you in the next chapter, thanks again for the reviews! Cookies to all of you!

Any mistakes you find are mine, I don't have a beta and I don't really have the time to get one. I depend on my own correcting skills and Word's.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you recognize.. Except Derrick and well. Selene and the Night Guardian idea.

Aqui Esta!

* * *

I swear to god, Derrick is the male, hot version of Paula Deen. I watched as he maneuvered around the kitchen like a pro. He even had little silver mixing bowls and pots and pans and everything.

"Alright, Rosie poo, Cookin with Derrick is live" he drawled. "Wanna get me the bacon out of the fridge and some eggs?"

"Why yes, Chef Derrick, I will." I said, imagining him in a big white chef hat and an apron.. I turned and let a devilish grin spread across my face at the thought of him naked under an apron that said kiss the cook.

"Rose baby, you can kiss the cook anytime you want." He drawled from suddenly behind me as his arms wrapped around my stomach and he nuzzled the back of my neck with his scruff.

"Mmm, what else can I do to the cook?" I purred, laying my arms on top of his and leaning back against his chest and swaying my hips against his groin.

" You can…" he started off with that sexy purr of his. "Hand me the bacon and behave, you naughty girl" he grinned and kissed my ear stepping back as I gasped and spun around at pointed my finger at him.

"Tease!"

"Payback darling, you stepped on my stubbed toe" his blue eyes practically danced as he chuckled.

I grumbled and turned around and opened the fridge.

I reached in for the packs of bacon and handed them to him.

"No need to pout love, I'm just not in a quickie mood and I can already hear the piece of shit Honda coming down the driveway" he smiled down at me as he brought his free hand to cup my cheek.

I frowned as I cocked my head, into his hand and tried to hear the car.

"I don't hear it."

" It takes practice to concentrate and be able to separate certain sounds. You are still adapting darling, bring the others in and I'll make us some bacon and eggs." He smiled as I kissed his hand.

"I wanna see their faces when they see this cabin." I grinned as he grabbed the can of Pillsbury flaky biscuits and sprayed him a pan and set them in it after he put the bacon on to fry. He had some kind of bowl with batter in it and a flat skillet thing.

He just shook his head at me. " Your trouble babe" he stated as he started cracking eggs into a bowl.

" You mated me!" I laughed as I walked through the doorway into the living room. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. I glanced around at Derrick's tan painted walls and briefly out the window into the surrounding forest .

I jumped as something large and furry bumped into me before I got to the door.

I glanced down only to sigh as Derrick's dog, Shadow, leaned against me.

I reached down and petted him on his head gently. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Shadow" I mumbled as I stroked his silky fur.

He looked up at me with his golden eyes and whined softly.

" Yea, yea I know, be good to the visitors okay?" I said giving him a look and he just cocked his head and wagged his tail.

I opened the door and let him run out as I stepped out onto the porch to see Lissa staring at the cabin in shock.

I knew she must be seeing the beautiful array of flowers that decorated around the two story wooden cabin. Derrick may be all man, but the dude could garden like no one's business. The walkway that was decorated with stones carved like moons was my favorite addition.

"Liss you should see that backyard, he's got a pond back there full of koi fish, it's like some kind of Japanese paradise" I chuckled as she moved from looking at the cabin and turning her eyes onto me.

"Damn Rose this place is beautiful!" she squeaked, walking as fast as she could, giving her shifted center of gravity and hugging me tightly.

I smiled as her scent of Vanilla, and small dash of Cinnamon danced through my senses. " It is" I agreed before I winked up at her.

"But you're looking good Liss! How are you and the sparklet?" I grinned as a blush traveled across her face.

"Actually there are two sparklets…"she mumbled and I had to do it.

I widened my eyes in shock and turned to Christian. "Damn sparky, you've got some very persistent little wigglers don't you?"

His ice blue eyes widened and a blush spread across his face as Lissa giggled and Dimitri, having just gotten out of the car, chuckled.

"What? What did I say?" I frowned, already knowing but I had to keep the act going.

"It's scary how you think Rose and how Christian can anticipate it." Lissa stage whispered.

" Chris, you should feel proud to have a mind like mine." I winked at him.

"There's none like it." Derrick's southern twang joined us. "Believe me I've seen it first hand, it's a spooky, wondrous blank canvas."

"Oh shut up" I playfully scowled at him, having noticed that he'd put on a black t-shirt, darn, no licking batter off of him.

" Now darling thems fighting words." He drawled as his blue eyes twinkled devilishly, he must've caught my thought.

"According to whom?" I drawled back narrowing my brown eyes playfully.

" Why, the cook of course, you want blueberry pancakes don't you?" he tilted his lips into a cocky smirk and I lost my train of thought as Lissa squealed.

"Blueberry pancakes?"

"Yes mam, I gotta feed you and Jesse and James!" he winked at her causing her to scowl.

"My kids will not be named after cowboys!" she said sternly but her green eyes were practically glowing with amusement.

" Yes, they will, Jesse James and John Wayne, between me and Dimitri, those kids will live on a ranch and own at least a hat before their first birthday." He chuckled as Dimitri nodded his head in agreement.

I let Lissa battle it out with my cowboy as I turned to my comrade.

"Comrade, how are ya?" I smiled up at him as he returned it. "I am well Roza, and you?"

"I'm good , I missed you" I answered, looking at him. the lines of stress were still there but they didn't seem as noticeable. I hope he's been getting more sleep.

"I missed you too." He smiled pulling me into a brief hug. I couldn't help but return it and inhale the scent of his aftershave.

I pulled back and looked over at Christian as he raised his eyebrow." I'm not hugging you." He said dryly.

I smirked. "You're not are you?" I said devilishly as I started toward him. " I think you are."

" No I'm not!" he started backing up toward Lissa as flames began to playfully dance in his hands.

"Fine Christian, but after your kids are born and they are old enough, I'll tell them how poor Chrissy never got a hug from awesome auntie Rose and grew up to be a sour puss for the rest of his long life" I said crossing my arms and tilting my nose in the air.

Lissa finished her battle of names with Derrick to come to his rescue.

"It's okay Christian, I get enough Rose hugs to counterbalance your lacking." She said, hugging him, or it looked to me, like shielding him and I couldn't help but giggle as Shadow , being jealous approached.

Lissa smiled as her eyes found shadow. "He's gorgeous." She whispered as she held her hand out. His massive head barely fit in her hand as he placed it in her palm.

I didn't pay attention to the rest because I heard the sound of a twig snapping.

I cocked my head in the direction of the twig snapping and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of a heart beating and steady breathing. I inhaled and caught the scent of something wild and dark. It was almost tangy in its scent; whatever it was.

"What is it Rose?" Derrick's country twang interrupted my concentration.

I didn't answer for a moment and whatever it was disappeared. "It's nothing Ace, just thought I heard something." I answered looking over at him as he raised his eyebrow. His blue eyes glittered as his voice purred in my head.

_I heard it too darling, good job on catching it. I don't know what it was but it's gone now._

_**You are going to have to teach me how to keep concentrating, I feel like I have ADHD sometimes **_ I thought back to him as his lip twitched and he winked at me.

He then turned to the others. " Are ya'll in the mood for some breakfast? Rose was starving when she woke me up from my nap and demanded food."

I raised my eyebrows wishing I could raise one. "I did not!"

"yes, you did, it sounded like" he dropped off as he growled low in his throat before it seemed to cut off and then a gurgle sound. Lissa started giggling.

"that is what your stomach sounds like Rose." She said amused as I frowned at her." Lissa, you are supposed to take my side!" I whined.

"Rose, he's got blueberry pancakes, that's like one of my cravings"

"you mean Calamity Jane and Pistol Annie's" I corrected as her eyebrow twitched.

"or it could be the cowboys from Brokeback mountain. " Dimitri cut in and I grinned at him.

"exactly." I nodded and Lissa just shook her head in exasperation.

"Your kids will be so spoiled, just think, they have an aunt, who's also going to be their favorite pet, guardian, and big sister who'll beat up anyone who even thinks about breaking their heart." I smirked devilishly thinking about it.

"Rose, don't even think about it." Christian cut in. "if they are girls then I'm scaring the boys away."

" but think Chrissy, which one of us is scarier?" I said devilishly as my brown eyes leaked gold.

"I can wield fire." He challenged.

" I turn into a wolf" I countered.

" a white one!"

" so, you colorist or something?"

"guys, guys, guys." Derrick cut in amused. "it's clearly going to be me and uncle Russian over there scarin' the boys away."

Dimitri raised his eyebrow at Derrick and Der just smirked at him . "Exactly, wolf man" Dimitri agreed and my heart melted as my two favorite men got along.

Lissa smiled as she placed her hand on her lower belly with a look of contentment and fake exasperation. "Just stay in their kids, they are crazy people out here."

"and we get crazier every year" I chuckled as I moved slightly and caught the scent of bacon and pancakes. "oh my god" I breathed as my stomach started growling again.

"now you smell it." Derrick rolled his eyes with a fake sigh" I've been slaving over that hot stove for you all mornin' and just now you realize it's ready" he drawled shaking his head at me as those blonde curls of his danced making me want to run my hands through them. "I feel very underappreciated darlin"

" I'm sorry Mr. Wolfe, I didn't mean to disrespect the chef." I said with a mock sign and gave a small nod. "forgive me for I know not myself sometimes."

"it's okay, I guess I can forgive you." He said with a heavy sigh. "after all I'm stuck with you."

"Yep, if you even try to run, I'll just chase you down " I said with an equal heavy sigh.

Lissa couldn't stop giggling. "this is a nice change from being in danger all the time."

" tell me about it." I agreed. "though, it's only a matter of time before something else shows up." I mumbled the last under my breath as shadow trotted over and leaned against my leg. I brushed my fingers along his ears as he whined and tipped his head back and gazed at me with bright amber eyes.

I cocked my head and frowned at the strange light in his eyes before he just whined again and shut his eyes.

"What's wrong Rose? Is he your long lost cousin or something?" Christian smirked at me drawing me out of my slight confusion.

"Yea, he's the last of the Hathaway line, since I'm a bitch an all" I said dryly as chuckled. "admitting it is the first step to identifying if you have a problem"

"my bitchiness isn't a problem sparky, its the dumb asses around me that cause me to be a bitch that's the problem." I winked at him before turning to Derrick. "lead on Chef boy yar Derripoo!"

He groaned running his hands through his honey locks. "that still sounds like a cow turd!" but he turned and opened the door. "ladies and gentlemen…and Rose"

I lightly smacked him on his arm as I followed the others. "it just means you're the most fairest of them all. "he flashed his pearly whites at me and I smiled back at him…then I caught his hand before he smacked my ass.

"I'm learning." I smirked lacing my fingers with his and pulling him into the house, snickering at his shocked look. "damnit." He mumbled but gently squeezed my hand.

_I love you Rose_ he rumbled in my head causing me to smile up at him. _**I love you too**_** _Derrick._**I purred back as he met my smile with his own. Before I turned to look at the others.

I took in Lissa and Christians shocked look at the man cave living room. With Derrick's large flat screen TV. huge amount of Dvd's and huge sectional couch, along with his PlayStation and Xbox., Christian looked to be in heaven. Dimitri looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on the bookshelf with books and I grinned as his brown eyes widened at seeing _Louis L'Amour _.

"me and you Derrick," Christian started looking around. "We are going to be good friends."

"I get him on the weekends" I called as I headed into the kitchen with Lissa.

We both shared a look before we started giggling.

"it's good to see you so happy Rose" Lissa murmured after we stopped our giggle fit. She turned and pierced me with her green eyes. "he's wonderful and you two together are just spectacular."

"you should've seen him this morning Liss" I said softly thinking about it. " I had a darkness attack and he stayed with me and pulled me from it almost like it was nothing."

Liss' eyes got wide as I felt her wonder and guilt. "oh Rose. I'm sorry" she said softly.

"It's Fine Liss, it's your ability, and I can't ask you to quit it." I offered her a smile. "besides, Derrick, being my mate, he can almost command the darkness away.."

" Could you explain this mate bond to me?" Lissa asked curiously.

"You know how our bond is almost one sided right? How I can feel you and sometimes get pulled into your head?" I started and at her nod I continued. "Well with Derrick, he's always there in my mind just like I can be in his, I just turn it off sometimes and peek every once in a while. I can feel his emotions and he can feel mine." I smiled softly at her shocked look. " we can talk telepathically too."

She stared in shock. "how do you feel with it?"

"I feel complete Liss, I feel amazing, when the darkness was trying to get me, he pushed his feeling and sent it out of me. I hate to say it because its corny but his love ran it out of me."

"you two are so good together Rose" she said after getting over her shock and awe. I could feel a twinge of jealously but I ignored it. "thanks Liss" I smiled as I thought of Derrick.

I couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across my lips. "I love him Lissa, he's my cowboy."

" A cowboy who can cook, Hell Rose, snap a collar on him before some woman tries to steal him." she joked and a dark smirk came across my lips as my eyes glittered and she gulped.

"I'd like to see someone try to steal him from me Liss." I mumbled, almost a growl.

"good point, your scary Rose, I'm glad you're my best friend." She chuckled. "and that you're mated to like the male Paula Deen" she added as she reached out grabbing a piece of bacon that was situated on a small table Derrick had added. I couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled from my chest as that was what I had been thinking earlier. But, I was right as I looked at the table.

Nice crispy bacon, soft tan biscuits, a big pile of fluffy scrambled eggs, blueberry pancakes stacked high, and what looked to be like freshly squeezed orange juice was decorated around the table. Along with the food was a plethora of different syrup flavors, different jellies, and butter. I couldn't hide my shock or my belly growling.

"yea, I love him." I mumbled taking a seat and pouring me some orange juice as Lissa sat to my left and the boys came lumbering in and Christian seemed to stare at the food.

"Looks good. "Dimitri commented as he sat down beside Christian ,who took the seat that was beside Lissa.

"thanks, it reminds me of when I use to live on the ranch and my mom would wake us up at 5:30 every morning." Derrick commented strolling in and sitting beside me. "we'd gather round and eat a big breakfast to survive the many chores "he chuckled softly.

I smiled remembering the picture of him and the horse together . "Do you still have the ranch?" I couldn't help but ask, it'd be an interesting vacation.

"yes, mam I do, it's down in Hoover, Alabama, sitting on 15,000 acres of land, and a family friend keeps it running. If you ever feel like taking a long vacation Rosie poo…."he trailed off flashing a wink.

"it would be interesting but I can't leave Lissa and the guys, they'd miss out." I smiled at them as Derrick chuckled. "of course, they can come. Rosie, they are pack, now dig in before it gets cold."

I grabbed a few of the pancakes and one of the syrups as I kept an eye on the window. Something was out there and it was driving me crazy. I could practically hear the whining in my head from my wolf. She was agreeing with me. she felt the presence as well.

I'd check it out soon enough.

Halfway through the meal a thought sprouted in my head. "Comrade!" I exclaimed, after swallowing a huge bite of gooey, sticky pancake. "We can watch Lord of the Rings!"

He swallowed and took a drink of his orange juice before giving me a confused look. "Lord of the Rings?"

"Lord of the Rings" I repeated. "Legolas? Elves, little dwarves running around barefoot!"

"Frodo and Sam were hobbits Rosie" Derrick said amused before he took a bite of bacon.

"Yes, but I distinctly remember a dwarf" I said with conviction. "and the hobbits were the small men but their feet definitely gave them additional inches"

"You only remember the movie because one, Aragorn was hot and two, Orlando bloom was an elf" Lissa said exasperated as she spooned jelly onto her biscuit.

"A hot elf" I corrected with a wink.

"A hot elf" Lissa agreed after a moment.

"Wanna watch it?" I asked, polishing off what was left on my plate with a happy sigh and leaning back against my chair while stretching my arms over my head and listening to the multiple pops and cracks my bones made.

I couldn't hold back the sign of relief as I felt loose and relaxed. The only thing bothering me was in the woods.

"sure, after I clean this up. if you want you can go ahead and get it fixed to watch Rosie' Derrick smiled at me as I stood up. "I'm going to go outside for a second, then I'll do it."

"okay, be careful, If there's anything fishy let me know" he said with a smile as I walked around and kissed him on the top of his head. Before flicking his ear in triumph.

"ouch." He grumbled rubbing his ear glaring at me.

" that's for before! You tease!" I drawled and with a wink disappeared out of the kitchen.

I stepped into the living room, retrieved my Nikes and pulled them on.

After that I moved to the small table next to the door and pulled the top drawer open.

I slipped my hand back underneath where the drawer was and retrieved my Sais and twirled them for a moment. I had never been trained before but I loved fighting with them. Thank Selene for her weapon awareness.

I slid them into their harness before slipping the harness on and tugging my shirt down over it.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath as I felt the burn of my eyes as they glowed to become accustomed to the pure darkness around me.

The burn faded away and my vision expanded and everything lightened as I saw everything around me.

The trees looked just as they did in daylight, I could see the individual insects crawling on the ground and I could see the lightning bugs dancing a few meters back deeper in the woods.

I gently shut the door before I stepped off the porch and took a deep breath trying to see if I could catch that tangy scent again.

I shut my eyes as I concentrated on my hearing to see if I could catch anything.

As I turned to the left something hard and fast slammed into me knocking me off my feet.

I relied on my instincts and twisted my body as I grappled with it and drove my knee into its abdomen causing it to release what could only be a roar . it reared back giving me enough room to bring both of my legs in and then kick out.

It went flying into a tree as I arched my back and rocketed myself into a crouched position. I withdrew my sais and stared at the creature in shock.

the beast was nearly six foot tall and covered in mangy, black fur. The fur seemed to blend with the darkness around it. its red eyes glittered as it gazed at me angrily over its elongated snout. It reminded me of a Night Guardian if it wasn't for the silver engraved collar around its throat with red glowing writing as if it was being controlled by something; or someone.

It roared again before it lunged at me again. This time however, I was ready. I danced out of the way before I shot toward it. Before it could twist I slammed the sai into its spine and twisted causing it to release a high pitched keening sound as I severed its spine. I used the other Sai and slashed it across its throat slicing into the jugular before I brought the Sai back in close for protection.

I removed the first sai as it turned to face me, blood still pouring but its red eyes continued glowing with rage before I slammed both into its chest and ripped down. Blood splattered as its rapidly beating heart was exposed and it hemorrhaged .

It released a final howl before it collapsed to its feet, nearly dragging me with it.

I left the sais in it for a moment staring down at it in confusion.

What the hell was it?

* * *

Very interesting….. I wonder what it is and who it might belong to….

A little hint, if you go back and read some of Four Little Words you might be able to figure it out. tehehe.

Muahahaha. I want at least 11 reviews for this chapter! pretty please? Or else chapter 4 won't be posted until Friday… . I would absolutely love to have at least 30 reviews before putting up chapter four... (wishful thinking)

Thanks for reading this and Thanks again for the reviews!


	4. Hair Of The Dog

Well, It's a little later than normal but here it is! Chapter 4 of One Moonlit Night! I am sorry that its late but thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! If I missed anyone I will answer them in the next chapter!

**Guest: **I'm glad you enjoyed this and thanks for the awesome reviews!

**MorganvilleRoza: **It makes you wonder what this really could be? Muahaha. I'm glad you are paying attention to the story and thanks so much for your review! Four Little Words did have me crying. I wrote it but I still get teary eyed when I read it. Thanks again!

**BrooklynVamp: ** Phew (wipes sweat across brow) I thought it was going to be a bad confusion. Rosie and Derrick are just amazing together. Haha. I love their little talks they have. Don't worry, I've decided that Dimka will get some lovin. She just has to pass Rose's qualifications.

**Monica:** I love long reviews! Squee! Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like this chapter. Its one of my favorites too. The gangs reaction will be up shorty. Tehe. The creature could be one of the dark Night Guardians. You'll find out about it in this chapter. I wish I could write a story where their wasn't any trouble or conflict but it would probably end up just a fluff with Derrick and Rose. Those two are amazing together.

**Kyra:** another long review! Squee! Thanks! Hmmm, I wonder what the critter is…. Tehe. You'll have to check it out down below. Dimitri still loves his Roza but he sees that she's happy with Derrick. Don't worry Dimitri will get some lovin here soon. And a little secret, Derrick is like my fantasy guy too. Too bad he doesn't exist in reality, Though, he's funny in my head. Bahaha. Thanks again!

**AJ Davis: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Big J Ivashkov: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Derrick is loving the attention.

**Chelsea Castille:**You're Username made me sad because of what I did to Eddie, I miss him sometimes…. Anyway, it could be ;-) I'm glad you liked Four little words. Tehehe.

**Mavebelikova: ** I am sorry for your confusion but Ronda is very accurate with her predictions. I can't wait to see how this story plays out. I'm glad you loved the Banter, its my favorite thing to write.

**Unnz4: **thanks! And you'll find out what it was in this chapter. tehehe. It is scary to think about. But don't worry, Rose is a badass.

**Dillydip248: ** I hated to end it there! I wish I would have written more. GAH! But alas, here Is the continuation.

**Sweetheart33:** thank you so much! If I do I'll look you up! I'm glad you enjoy reading these.

**Nefarious1972: **Thanks! I can't wait either.

**MissLuLu2010: ** Thank you! You'll get to see Derrick's reaction Shortly.

**Any Mistakes you find are indeed mine, I was in a hurry to put this chapter out. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize, except of course Derrick, Selene, and the Night Guardians.

Here you go guys! Chapter 4 is up and functional! I am so sorry for the wait!

* * *

"Rosie, why do I smell blood?" Derrick's southern twang broke me out of my shock as I turned to him. I knew he saw the blood that practically covered me from head to toe and had drenched my hair.

My eyes were burning golden as I met his calm blues. "Derrick what the hell is that?" I asked turning to gaze at the creature that lay dead at my feet. I didn't notice it before but the black fur was moving and swishing and swirling around its body. Like it was contained and couldn't get out.

"Move back Rose." Derrick murmured with a strange tone in his voice I'd never heard before. I moved back as the swirling movement increased and the silver collar began to glow.

It began to glow a bright angry red as Derrick grabbed me and turned us to face the house, effectively shielding me with his large body as what sounded like a sonic boom erupted. The house and trees shook around us as the aftershocks bounced around.

I turned my head over Derrick's shoulder to see a man lying where the creature had. The black mass of moving energy floated above him as I felt the dark, evil belligerent power of it and couldn't hide my shock. "He was possessed my darkness" I whispered as I felt Derrick nod.

"That, Rosie, was one of Alexander's creations." He breathed against my temple as he hugged me tighter.

"Who's Alexander?" I questioned, feeling his inner turmoil and shock, whoever it was must be important.

"Alexander is the one other Shadow kissed Night Guardian besides you, he's over 500 years old Rose, and he's full of Darkness. Selene disowned him and banished him from her sight but he still roams the earth. He has followers, mostly strigoi who enjoy the dark power he gives them and he can warp their image and possess them with darkness to give them more power. That was a scout. I believe he's looking for you because you are so similar." By the time he was finished I knew his eyes were glowing amber and he was angry.

I buried my face against his chest with a sigh. "I can never get a break."

"I won't let him get you Rose" he murmured. "you are mine, he may have handed my ass to me when we first met, but I was still new to my powers. He tries anything else, and I'll give you his head on a silver platter" he drawled, I felt the anger as it shook his body. I've never seen him so angry.

The nauseous feeling I usually get around strigoi was multiplied as I wondered if there were more scouts running around.

"We need to get inside and check on the others" I said quietly. "Do you think he has another scout out here?"

He stood still for a moment as I felt him cock his head slightly. He held his breath in and I held mine as I followed his actions. I concentrated on the sounds of the forest, which, shockingly, was quiet.

"Do you hear that?" he murmured, opening his amber eyes and looking around. "It's absolutely silent, Yes, Rose, I believe there are more."

"Okay….." I stepped back and looked at the black shirt. "You've got blood…."

"Not as much as you, my shirt's black Rose, the blood won't show and I have a feeling they'll be more spilled. Let's go in the cabin and clean you up a bit" he answered as I felt his hand touch my lower back as he turned me to the door.

I heard the faint swish of air as something moved and I turned just as another black creature slammed into Derrick.

I held in the scream as I felt him ripped from me as man and beast went toppling off the porch.

I watched as gold fur rippled across Derrick's body and he lashed out with his claws catching the beast across the face.

The beasts head snapped back and it gave a guttural snarl as its red eyes glowed like the blood dripping down its face. He moved sinking his claws deep into its shoulders, penetrating back behind his collarbones holding it still.

It tried to move as it reared its head back almost to howl before Derrick caught it by its throat with his jaws and bit down.

I didn't notice the door opening as I watched Derrick rips its throat out but I heard Lissa's gasp.

"Liss, get back in the house." I turned, completely forgetting that I was covered in blood and probably looked like something from a horror movie.

She choked staring at me. "Rose…."she whispered as I heard her heart rapidly beating in her chest. I could see her eyes dilating and her chest heaving in panic.

"It's not mine Lissa, Get back in the house it's too dangerous out here. Dimitri!" I yelled as he came running. "What is it Roza?" He answered, I've gotta give him credit, the only response to him seeing me drenched in blood was his eyebrows rising slightly.

"Get Lissa, and protect her, these aren't strigoi and I pray they aren't after her. Move the couch and lift up the door, take her and Christian down into the cellar and stay there." I ordered, twisting out of the way as another creature appeared and sinking its claws deep into the banister where my head had been.

"Go!" I snarled at Lissa and Dimitri as I withdrew the sais and drove one up under his chin directly into its skull. It roared in pain as its head jerked upwards and it shook before its body hit the ground.

I stepped back from it to look over at Derrick only to feel white hot pain as claws dug into my ankle.

I cried out as the paid burned through me as I turned and locked gazes with the angry, dying eyes of the creature.

I drove the Sais into the banister and allowed my wolf to come to surface.

The white fur contrasted with the dark of the creature on the floor as I felt the rush of anger and hunger rise through me. The anger was biting and roaring inside of me. It was an intense roller-coaster and it wanted blood. The dark creature laying at my feet met my golden eyes with its bright red ones.

This bitch was going down.

I dug my own claws into its arm causing it to release me as I twisted its wrist causing it to snap in half.

It roared with pain before I dug my claws into its chest and ripped its black heart out.

The silver collar it wore began to glow as I grabbed its body, and threw it across the yard away from the house.

The darkness exploded out from it leaving a man, or as I just found out, the remnants of the strigoi it had once been.

The scent of pine and leather wrapped around me as I felt Derrick's hard body press comfortingly against my back offering as much comfort as he could. His golden furred arms pulled me tightly against him as his snout pressed against my throat and his chest vibrated with his growls.

I whined in the back of my throat trying to soothe him but it was useless, his anger was rapid, rushing, and overpowering. This wasn't Derrick, this was his wolf, pure and simple. I couldn't say much though mine was rushing to get control, to join its mate in its instincts and right to protect each other.

I couldn't let it happen though, I had to keep control and make sure Lissa and the others were okay. I couldn't live with myself if her and her children were killed. I had to get in and make sure that they were safe and everything was okay.

The snarling growl derrick was vibrating with slowly went away but his hold never loosened. I don't know how long he held me there but I didn't really want to move. I relished the feeling of safety while being in his arms.

It wasn't every day that something spooked me, but these darkness possessed strigoi was definitely listed as something spooky.

I turned my head and listened, my senses were easier to control in this form and more powerful. I took a deep breath in listening to the forest around me trying to hear any sign of life or at least, anything that meant to hurt us.

I didn't hear anything as the crickets, for the first time all night, began to chirp and I knew we were safe for now.

I needed to go check on Lissa and the others since Derrick was slightly calmer and I was slowly calming down.

I turned my snout up and nipped his chin lightly, causing him to open his amber eyes and gaze down at me.

_**I need to go check on Lissa and the others Derrick **_I sent out knowing he was listening.

He rumbled with a growl as he nuzzled me behind my ear with his large muzzle. He dragged his cool nose against my sensitive ear causing a shiver to spread through my body.

_Okay go ahead Rose; I'll patrol around to make sure there aren't any more then I'll come back and fill you guys in on what's happening._

He slowly released me from his grasp as I shifted to human, wincing at the feeling of fresh blood coating my body.

I watched his golden form disappear into the woods as I gazed down at my blood covered body.

"I need to shower really quick or Lissa will never calm down." I murmured, already able to feel her panic and fear.

I gently opened the door and checked it out. Comrade had listened to me, I noticed the couch had been moved and the door was shut. I glanced around to make sure nothing was out of place and then hurried to the shower.

I didn't even take off my clothes. I turned the sprayer on hot and let it flow down my body and clean the blood and the angry feeling I felt away.

I stayed in there long enough to wash the blood and gore from my body and strip out of my clothes and change into fresh cotton sweatpants and my sports bra and a tank top.

I stepped into the living room and noted that Derrick wasn't done with his patrol. I moved and gently knocked on the door of the cellar.

"It's me comrade, it's safe to come back up." I called out gently opening the door to gaze into his wide brown eyes as I held out my arm to help him up

"Roza, you got some splainin to do." He drawled in a bad sit com accent causing a brief smile to rise to my lips as I helped him out of the cellar.

"Believe me comrade, I know, it's insane." I said tiredly, I didn't notice before, but my ankle was killing me. That burning knifelike sensation still hasn't left since the darkness possessed creature cut into me.

I helped a shocked and quiet Lissa out and tugged a pale Christian up.

"Alright Rose, you win, you are scarier than Me." he whispered.

"Told you" I couldn't help but tease as I slightly limped to the couch and sat down tiredly.

"This is going to be so much fun" I said sarcastically as I brought my fingers to my eyes and closed them. I rubbed at the tired achy feeling I was experiencing.

"It'll be okay rose" Dimitri said softly noticing my discomfort; he sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders offering comfort.

"I Hope so Comrade, I hope so. It's driving me crazy." I admitted leaning into him tiredly.

I don't know why I am so tired all of a sudden; I was feeling pretty good an hour ago. I glanced down toward my ankle wondering if it could be the cause of it.

My train of thought was derailed as I caught the smell of pine and leather coming from the doorway and the sound of a growl.

Christian stiffened. "What was that?"

"Probably the boogieman." I commented slowly standing up offering Dimitri a smile as he helped me up. "Thanks comrade"

"Anytime Roza." He answered.

I stretched my arms over my head with a tired yawn as the growl got louder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming Hold your horses" I called out as I maneuvered around Lissa and Christian.

"Rose?" Lissa murmured hesitantly. "Is it safe?"

"I don't know. "I deadpanned as I opened the door wide revealing Derrick in his golden quadruped form, sitting elegantly like a German shepherd.

"Holy Shit. "Christian mumbled and I realized he'd never seen us in wolf form.

"Gorgeous isn't he?" I drawled out slowly as the large golden wolf let out a woof and stood up. He was at least 4 foot tall and came up to my belly button .he rubbed against me like a giant cat. His amber eyes glistening with the praise I offered him. I was glad to see him in a better mood.

I rolled my eyes as I ran my fingers through his fur. "Come on Doofus, let's all sit on the couch."

The large golden wolf huffed and wiggled around until he spread my legs.

I eeped and couldn't do anything as he suddenly swooped underneath me and lifted me up.

"Hot damn my little pony." I laughed rubbing his golden ears as he cocked his head making that damn attractive purring sound.

_**I need to check out that ankle, I think it might be infected from the darkness.**_

I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and shook my head.

_That's all I need, more darkness disrupting me. _

He whined softly and paused at the couch allowing me to slide off and onto it before he hopped up on the other cushion and laid his large head in my lap.

"Why is he staying in that form?" Lissa asked curiously as I glanced down.

_**Because it's stronger and I'm bothered by the darkness as well, the evil souls that it contains were unleashed and it's messing with my head. My wolf can help me balance it.**_

"It's safer to be in that form in case one of the creatures comes back." I said softly, not wanting Lissa to know about the darkness and how it was both affecting me and him.

"ah, are either of you hurt? I can heal you." She offered and I almost twitched as a burst of anger rushed through me. Her healing would cause more darkness and she didn't care if it affected me does she? That damn little … Derrick's purr rippled through the fiery anger and brought me back to reality.

"no I'm fine" I smiled at her flashing my teeth in a wide grin. "Derrick's a tough boy, he's not hurt."

"oh. Okay." she said offering a hesitant smile. "now what are we going to do?"

"I don't really know." I admitted, "I can't tell if these darkness creatures are after me or if it could be a plot to get you Liss. I think we should take an extended vacation "

"But Rose, I have to stay at the court, I'm being trained to be the next queen." Lissa protested, her green eyes pleading. "Can't you protect me at the court? Can't we keep you safe at the court?"

"Lissa, this is a high powered guy coming after us. Tasha broke into the court and massacred people, this guy is even more dangerous. Do you want to risk the life of your unborn children?" she was pissing me off again.

"But Rose? It's my family would want, I can be a good queen!" she argued as I rubbed my temples.

"Rose is right Lissa" Christian interrupted" you are our priority and we need you safe. The queen should understand, and if not leave anyway" he smirked deviously.

"But Christian, I'm already a disgrace to my family I'm fixing it." She said quietly lacing her fingers together.

"Lissa, your family is dead." I said bluntly, my temper finally having enough." if you die then not only will you be dead then the last hope of the Dragomir line will die with your children." I snapped. "get your head out of your ass, who cares what the queen says or what anyone says, I'd rather have you alive and disgraced, then killed because some big baddy wants to kill the Dragomir line."

She snapped back as tears sparkled in her eyes. "God Rose your such a bitch."

"you damn right I am" I scowled. "now, you will listen Princess, you will tell the queen you are going on maternity leave and that someone is endangering you. She knows I am a night guardian and I will protect you even if you're being an idiot. Tomorrow, we will go pack up your clothes and we will go somewhere at least until your children are born and its safe. Understand me?"

She flinched as she slowly nodded and shielded her gaze from me as she buried her face into Christian's chest.

I felt my heart racing in my chest and a pounding headache was joining my already burning ankle.

"that was harsh Rose" Christian snapped at me, as my eyes shifted onto him. I watched as the harsh look went away and shock and fear replaced it.

My blood was pounding in my head as my anger began growing. I didn't know I was shaking until I felt Derrick's hand touch my arm.

"Rose your eyes are black…."Christian whispered backing away as I felt the darkness swallow me whole.

I lost consciousness just as I lunged at Christian and Lissa.

* * *

Uh oh. What's going to happen next? I am so sorry its taken me this long to update guys! I'll update again either tomorrow or Saturday. Its been a really busy couple of days and I and really really sorry!

Thanks for the reviews and I know I don't deserve them, but I would really appreciate a few of them.


	5. Shadow of the Day

I am so sorry for the delay but this is chapter 5! And….I've discovered Tumblr.. It's quite interesting and it's very good with my newest Avengers addiction. Muahaha. My name is exactly the same: DantesDarkAngel. Bahaha, come follow me…or whatever one does on Tumblr.

Again! so sorry for taking so long. I celebrated my birthday (July 14th) squee. Then I've had to work my bum off… then I got to enjoy the new batman movie. Can you believe what happened in Colorado? That was terrible… R.I.P. Another tragedy occurred but it was a little closer to home.

My 16 year old cousin was killed in a crash a few days ago and going to funerals depresses me. You don't know what its like to stand there and look at someone who had their entire life ahead of them and they lose it all because of one person's mistake. It's a terrible thing to feel and its horrible. He was younger than me. I'd never met him but I was good friends with his mother. It's just terrible what people go through…

How we can never truly realize when we will die.. yea, it kinda gave me a new outlook on the life I live and the way I spend it. Needless to say, no more speeding for me.

Any Devil May Cry fans out there? I've been into the avengers and if you've seen the movie, do you remember the scene where Loki first appears? Well, the first time I seen it I spewed out popcorn and was like "OMG, its vergil…." His face, is like a perfect vergil! Its crazy!

Anyway, The new batman movie though, was just flat out amazing as all get out my friends. It's a definite must see! Anne Hathaway truly surprised me with the way she played Catwoman. It was definitely a good version.

**Answers to some Reviews! (If I missed you let me know!)**

**Chey7910: **thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy this!

**BrooklynCharli:** this chapter should explain what just happened. Haha. Thanks for enjoying it. I guess I'll continue to feed your addiction.

**Guest:** I wish you'd left me a name so I could specifically thank you. But this is an amazing review and thank you so much! Derrick is most definitely the awesomest thing since sliced bread. I'm sorry it took so long…

: thanks! Lissa pisses me off as well. But what's Rose to do? Thanks again. I'm trying to keep them in character and try not to cause Dimitri too much pain. You are most welcome Kyra.

**Chelsea Castile: ** damn darkness. How dare it! Freakin baddie. Haha Thanks!

**Monica:** thanks! I tried to go with mysteriousness. I love Derrick protecting Rose. It's about time she gets a man to help her in her time of need. Even though she really doesn't need it. Haha. I tried to give Lissa a voice in this and it does seem like a thought that would go through her head. Though, I would have done the same thing as Rose had. You'll just have to wait and See. And nursing is a very hard profession but I enjoy it. You meet new people and every day is different. You meet people whose lives you'll never believe.

**Booklover:** thanks and I'm glad you enjoy it!

**AJ. Davis:** thanks!

Any Mistakes you find are indeed mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize except Selene, Derrick, and Alexander.

* * *

I couldn't really tell when I exactly became conscious, but I knew that this wasn't where I should really be. I was in pure darkness and I felt hopeless, but most of all, I felt alone.

I've gotten so used to Derrick's comforting presence in my mind that it felt silent in my head. It was terrifying because I could not reach out. I couldn't feel or even get the slight always there whiff of his comforting scent of leather and pine. Ever since we had mated, he was always there, just in the darkness of my mind. Now, he was gone. I tried searching for Lissa but I couldn't find her either. I was completely alone in my mind. At one time in my life, I'd wished Lissa was never there in my head, always interrupting my thoughts and now she was truly gone and I could not stand it.

I don't know how long I floated in the dark abyss. It felt like ages as I dove through the swirling shades of black and various shades of grey. I felt separated from everyone and utterly alone as I turned in circles desperately searching for anything, anyone that looked familiar.

"Is anyone there?" I called out, cupping my hands around my mouth trying to make my voice louder. I didn't like this place, I was miserable.

"Lissa? Derrick? Dimitri?" I continued as I felt fear riding up my spine and I took off running in a random direction. I felt like I was flying but somehow I knew I was running. I just couldn't figure out what I was running on or more importantly, what I was running to.

I finally felt Lissa's fear and her panic swirling in my head, I felt her anguish and confusion and before I knew it, I was pulled into her head.

**Lissa didn't know what was happening to Rose. One minute she was snarling in anger at her and the next she was lunging. Her hands were stretched out like claws and her lips curled back in a snarl. She'd never seen Rose so terrifying, at least toward her.**

"**No Rose!" She shrieked backpedaling as Christian moved into Rose's path.**

**She'd never ticked off Rose this badly. Her eyes were like black pits as she stared into the abysmal anger Rose was generating from her eyes. **

"**How peculiar little Dragomir" a dark masculine voice purred deep from Rose's chest. As Rose's body stopped chasing after her and leaned against the wall. A cruel smirk decorating her face. **

**They watched as her cruel smirk widened as she crossed her arms and her ankles watching them with unfamiliar black eyes.**

"**Alexander..." Derrick rumbled from behind Rose's body. "Let Rose Go."**

'**Rose' or Alexander, as Derrick had just pointed out, glanced over her shoulder at him. "Now Now, Derrick," he paused looking Derrick's large muscular body up and down "my It's been too long since I last laid eyes upon you. Pup, how you've grown. Got you a nice mate I see. Too bad she's full of darkness." Alexander purred wrapping his, roses, arms around Rose's body. **

**He reached out and shadows wrapped tightly around her like a cocoon. "Darkness that is mine to control" he rumbled.**

"**Do you see how easy it is for me to control her? She would make a fine aspect to my group. She's strong, and so full of my delicious darkness. It would be all too easy to take her and Lissa's little children." He rumbled.**

"**Why do you want my children? "Lissa couldn't help but ask as she caressed her expanded belly. Fear and anger rocketed through her as she held it protectively. No way in hell was he taking her children from her!**

"**Because dear one, they will be the first of a new breed of vampire. Spirit users with the adaptation to not only harness darkness but also fire. The union of such a trained fire user and a powerful spirit user will yield many powerful children. Children I can train. Children I can utilize to help me take over." **

_**I don't know what this jackass's problem is. But I sure as hell won't let him take my body from me or lissa's children.**_

I jerked myself from Lissa's hold and slammed into my own body.

Immediately I was assaulted by a smothering feeling I'd never felt before. It was bitter and so dark I felt like tearing everything to pieces yet I felt like before, when Dimitri broke my heart. I felt like I wanted to crawl into a hole and allow myself to die.

'_Welcome back little Rose it took you quite a while' _

The voice I'd heard coming from my mouth purred inside my head.

'_**Leave me the hell alone and give me back my body.' **_I snarled trying to use every force I had to regain back control. I hated this feeling of utter helplessness and fatigue.

'_I quite like it.'_

He rumbled back and I felt like my head was exploding. My vision started blurring and I felt bolts of pain traveling through my body.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt light and complete as a new voice filtered through the darkness.

'**Leave my child alone Alexander, I cast you out of her and remove all ties you've placed upon her soul' I** felt Selene's warmth wrapping around me and protecting my soul as she spread out inside my body.

I felt as she yanked him out kicking and screaming and I felt complete in my body as I was yanked to the forefront of my mind and completely in control.

I gasped as I snapped my eyes open and looked up into the worried, angry golden eyes of Derrick.

"Derrick what happened?" I said tiredly trying to lift my hand to touch his cheek but I felt like I'd been hit by a freight train. Everything hurt so much that I could barely move it.

" Apparently, that cut on your ankle" Derrick started, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves down, " caused some kind of connection with Alexander" his voice broke off into a snarl as his eyes blazed bright amber. "And he took over your body and severed our connection and used the darkness that you'd recently gathered from Lissa, to try and kill her."

I shuddered as he hugged me tightly into his arms. His wonderful scent of pine and leather calmed my rapidly beating heart and I just sat there against his hard chest.

"Rose" Lissa's shaky voice interrupted my safe cocoon. "Are you okay?"

"Bout as okay as I can be considering" I mumbled before I thought. I was half asleep. Sue me.

"So…." She trailed off. "I'll go with you, I'm going to call the queen In a few minutes and tell her that I'm taking an extended leave of absence to enjoy time with my friends and family. "She gave a shaky smile and I tried to return it as I took in her messed up hair, tear tracks down her face, and her blood shot eyes.

"I don't know if staying with me is safe Lissa, what if he gets control of me again?" I said softly almost to myself. If I couldn't protect Lissa, what good would I be?

"Selene has her protection on you even tighter than before "Derrick answered me as his arms tightened their grip even more. "Alexander knows that you're bonded tightly with the goddess who banished him. He won't try it again without the risk of raining down her wrath upon him."

Derrick buried his face deep in my hair and took a deep breath. "But he's coming back for Lissa, we have to leave in the next day or so and get Lissa as far away from here as possible."

I nodded agreeing with him as I snuggled close. I glanced over at Dimitri. He was standing close to Lissa on the other side of both her and Christian.

His brown eyes were soft as they met my own. His held relief and I couldn't help the shaky smile. "We'll be okay comrade"

"I know we will Roza" he said almost gruffly. His Russian accent thicker than usual. I knew he was hurting, I just couldn't figure out if it was from the way Derrick was holding me or if it had been Lissa nearly dying by me.

"I think Lissa and the Christian should return to the court and pack and get some rest" I murmured as I felt Derrick nodding.

"It would be best. That way I can clean up this mess and dispose of the bodies. "Derrick rumbled. I felt his words vibrating through his chest against my back.

"Yes, that would be best. We will Rendezvous tomorrow at 7 o' clock. Be ready to leave. "Derrick said as he removed me from his lap and set me down on the couch. "I'll go ahead of you as you take the car and make sure that you make it safely to the highway"

I didn't like letting them go alone but I knew comrade could protect them. I thought of the bodies lying outside the house and a name came to my mind.

"I'll call someone to help with cleanup" I smiled thinking of Sydney. I wonder how her fear of the creatures of the night was going. I missed her.

Derrick flashed me a small smile and nodded as Lissa moved and gently hugged me.

"Rose, I know you do what you do to keep me safe. And even if I sometimes don't act like it, I'm proud to have you as my protector. You do things to always keep me safe." She whispered in my ear as I gently hugged her back. "I love you like a sister, but you are my hero"

I blinked back the tears that threatened to sparkle in my eyes. "Just don't expect me to start wearing tights" I said hoarsely causing her to let out a watery laugh.

"I've already seen you in tights." She teased pulling back and smiling at me with her green eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too Liss." I smiled back at her before Christian took her from me. "She was mine first Rose" he smirked. Apparently he was over me nearly taking his head off.

"IF you want to get technical sparky, she was mine first. Rose and Lissa existed way before Lissa and Christian" I flashed him a cocky smirk and I knew I was right as I watched him scowl.

"I'll take good care of them Rose" Dimitri interrupted our conversation as I flashed a small smile at him. "Yea, I know you will comrade, just remember to take good care of yourself."

He flashed me one of those smiles I use to live for, just a small curve of his lips but his eyes practically glowed to me as he gently grasped me on the shoulder before he walked to the front door.

"You have interesting friends Rose." Derrick grinned at me before he headed outside shifting from his sexy six foot five frame, to his seven foot something golden wolf form.

"Bye sexy fluff" I called out as I watched from the couch as Lissa and Christian walked outside the door.

They gently shut it as I slouched into the couch with a tired sigh. I couldn't believe the way the day had turned. It was going good until those creatures appeared. I wish I could have a break, just a small one. Maybe a week long so I could enjoy some slight normalcy. Maybe go to the movies or something.

Speaking of movies, I still hadn't gotten Dimitri to watch Lord of the Rings. Damnit.

I reached over and picked up my phone. I unlocked it and hit the contacts app and began searching for Sydney's number.

I noticed Adrian's number and couldn't help the sadness that filtered through me. I missed him so much. He'd left not two days ago stating he had some business to attend to and just disappeared. I thought about calling him but I didn't want to hear his anger as I called him.

I'd been dating him before I'd met Derrick and then when Dimitri had come back, I'd thought he'd wanted me again, he broke me and Derrick picked up the pieces. If that wasn't enough, then the fact that Derrick and Adrian had their own tragic history aided in my belief that he was angry at me.

I continued scrolling through the different names. I really needed to delete half of these.

I found Sydney and hit the call button and waited.

Right after the first ring her voice answered. "Who did you kill now?"

"No I miss you Rose?" I couldn't help but tease her. She was too uptight and business. She needed to play more. "Still think we are all dark creatures of evil?"

"You're one of the better creatures of the night." She said after a moment as I chuckled. "Good choice of words"

"Yea, I know, now what do you need? Zmey still isn't very happy" she murmured as I thought of my estranged, eccentric father.

"I just have some bodies you need to dispose of" I said calmly with a small grin.

"What's the address and we'll be out there shortly" she said with a sigh as I told her.

"Good we are just a few hours out. I'll see you in about 4 hours. Good night Rose" before I could say another word, the sound of her hanging up echoed around my ears. "We?" I murmured pulling the phone away from my ear to look at it. "Since when did Sydney become a pack creature?" I shook my head " hell, I'm talking to myself" I muttered laying my phone down and slowly standing up.

My bones ached and my muscles burned but I was beginning to feel better with the more movement I did.

Thick arms wrapped around my body as the scent of leather and pine wrapped around me making my head spin. A thick rumble purred in my ear as I felt hard muscles pressing against every inch of me.

"You are mine." Derrick's voice practically rumbled. I'd never heard it so deep. Like a southern roll of thunder wrapping around a lightning storm and god did it do things to me.

All the stress I'd been under today and adrenaline I'd been forced to endure made me realize how big of a release I truly needed.

"Make me yours again Derrick" I whispered pressing tightly against his toned muscled body.

His arms left from around me as I felt his hands grasp my ass and lift me up.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his lean waist and shivered at the feel of him at the center of my body.

He carried me into his bedroom and laid me onto the soft silky sheets of his bed. His blue eyes glistened as they met mine as he lay between my thighs.

"I never want to lose you Rose" he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to lose you either Derrick" I murmured as I pressed my lips against his and from that moment on. His body caressed mine, his voice guided me, and his soul completed me as he brought me to peaks I'd never known.

He showed me exactly how much he loved me, how much I meant to him and how hard he would fight to keep me his.

I saw and I felt his emotions as I rode out the high from my orgasms.

When we were completely sated and I was completely confident in the man I'd mated, as if I ever wasn't, he wrapped me in his huge arms, and protected me from the shadows I hadn't even realized I was starting to react to.

"Don't worry darling, I'll keep the darkness at bay." He whispered in my ear as my eyes began to close "I love you Derrick" I breathed before I drifted off into dreamland.

"_Rose my dear, we need to talk" _ _ Selene's voice penetrated through the daze I'd began to fall into. The area around me was the kitchen from the dream I'd had a few days ago. It even smelled the same with its cinnamon and spices and the running horse border and the various horse figurines it even contained the cute four seated table where Devon, my dream son, had came running to._

_I glanced down noticing that I was wearing the sweatpants and shirt I'd been wearing before._

"_What's wrong Selene?" I questioned as I seen a dark shape sitting in a chair. I could make out a feminine shape but I could not make out any distinguishing features._

_"Alexander wants you Rose" the voice resonated deeply around me even as I stared at the figure sitting in my dream kitchen._

"_I know that" I said quietly, I felt his emotions when he was tied to me._

"_He will do anything to have you Rose" her voice was soft and reassuring and gentle as she told me this." He'll try to use Derrick against you"_

_I flinched, I couldn't think of Derrick leaving me, even getting hurt because of me. it filled me with panic. He'd been tormented enough. I'd protect him with my life if I had to._

"_You need to be cautious Rose, and be prepared. You want Derrick to live correct?" she questioned._

"_Yes, Selene, I would do anything to keep him alive." I said determined. I loved that man, I'd tear anything or anyone down who tried to hurt him. I proved that with his ex-girlfriend turned strigoi._

"_That's good my lunar Rose" she murmured as I felt softness pressing against my cheek as the dark shape moved to standing in front of me. The smell of lunar flowers and rain filled my senses and made me dizzy._

"_I feel the love he has for you and the love you have for him. If you are not careful, one of the outcomes of this battle, one of the items you will lose, is his love."_

_I choked as panic tried to build up inside me. "Alexander plays dirty Rose and he's a necromancer, he plays with the souls of the dead. In the end you might have to make the ultimate sacrifice to keep your friends and loved ones safe"_

_I felt her reassurance and her kindness, but I also felt her pain and her fear. She was afraid this would end badly. I couldn't comprehend ever losing Derrick now that I had him. But, if it was to save his life... How far would I truly go to keep them safe?_

_I guess we'll just have to find out._

* * *

I'm so sorry guys! I don't know what's wrong with me! Next chapter might be posted later today. I really need to catch myself up! I feel so bad!

Thanks for the reviews and all the comments you guys give me. When I have a bad day at work and I come home and check my email and see your reviews it not only brightens my day but also puts me in a mood to continue writing. Its motivation if I've ever seen it.

If this chapter was confusing I am so sorry! I was trying to figure out a way not to confuse anyone but it could quite possible be confusing. I'm just a confusing person I guess…. If you have any questions just ask me! I will gladly answer!

Thanks again for the patience you have in waiting for me and for the reviews you gift me with! I love you guys!


	6. Carry On My Wayward Son

Chapter 6 of One Moonlit Night! Squee. I'm hoping to move this on a little faster. It's not even halfway over my friends. We've still got a lot of chapters to go through and I've got until the end of August. SO let's do this! This is going to be a little longer so I'm probably going to start doing 2 or even 3 updates a week just to get this moving along. I'm sorry its took so long to get these chapters out and thanks so much for your acceptance and your kindness. I really would love reviews! I love to here your ideas!

BTW, I finally broke down and conformed to the rest of the people and read Fifty Shades of Grey… I absolutely loved it! It was positively amazing. I love the character depth and growth that James gives them. I absolutely adore Christian. Anastasia reminds me so much of myself that it isn't even funny. Some of her thoughts are so similar to mine that it's scary.

**Any Mistakes you find are mine. I don't have a beta and I really don't have time for one. I proofread this and I used Microsoft's grammar and spelling to find mistakes but I am only human and it is a machine. Thus, not perfection!**

**Answers to Reviews**

**Chelsea Castile:** Alexander is one bad ass mofo. he's a necromancer. Who knows what kind of torture our Rose will endure.

**MissLuLu2010: **I don't like the idea of Rose and Derrick separating. I might cry. I loves me some Derrick. Haha. He's spoiled me. I don't think I can find a guy like him that exists. He's the sexy country wolf man. I don't want to hurt…him.

**Mrs. KvStyles: ** thank you for the review it is a really good motivator. This chapter will be a bit longer. I'm glad you love the characters! Though I can only claim two. Haha.

**Yarelyem:** thank you for the review! I hope she doesn't either. You are welcome! I hope I continue to entertain you!

**BrookylnCharli:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

**Monica:** phew, I was worried it was a bit confusing but I'm glad it wasn't! Selene is the awesome goddess of whoop your ass. No one messes with her Night Guardians and she has a soft spot for Rose. A tropical Island would be awesome to send them too. Maybe if I get the chance after I finish this, I'll write a one shot about them on a beach. Thank you for being so understanding and for your honesty. I really appreciate it. You can have Derrick for the night!

**Guest: **You never know what could happen. Muahahaha Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: ** Me no own Vampire Academy or anything you recognize! If I did, werewolves would be involved. Derrick would be the kinky headmaster and Rose wouldn't have to worry about being caught with her mentor. Baha, it would be the headmaster 0_0 okay, I'm getting off topic. I own Derrick, Selene, Alexander, and all characters that might appear from the first story. Tehehe.

Read and Review!

* * *

The panic I was feeling in the dream woke me up as if I had been hit by a freight train. It was one of those, holy shit, I'm falling toward the ground, panics that leaves your heart pounding and you gasping for breath.

I jerked up into a sitting position as cold sweat dripped down my back. My hair was soaking wet and I was covered in Goosebumps.

Ultimate sacrifice? I shuddered wrapping my arms around my cool body.

I snapped my head to the side looking for Derrick and found him missing from my side.

Glancing down at the floor, I spotted his black boxers he occasionally wore. He usually went commando, I truly believe the only reason he buys them is because he knows I love to wear them.

Shit, forget thongs, men's boxers are the bomb!

I sighed as I scooped them up, there was a faint shaking to me but I quickly ignored it as I slipped on a shirt.

It was baggy and hung off me, but it comforted me as Derrick's scent wrapped around me. The sun was still shining out of the window so I must not have been asleep for too long.

I maneuvered through Derrick's cabin, heading to the kitchen. My stomach was practically snarling and I briefly wondered if we still had the box of donuts in the fridge.

With a flick of my wrist, I opened the door and all my panic seemed to flow away as my eyes caught the sight of the soft, doughy, glazed delight.

I removed one from the box and bit down with a small moan. The sugary goodness was almost too much for me, I don't know why I'm so hungry, but these donuts are amazing. It must be where I expended so much energy a few hours ago.

I polished off that donut and then grabbed a second one as I snagged a bottled water from the bottom shelf of the fridge.

I slipped on a pair of my flip-flops and opened the door.

I didn't expect to see a brand new looking white four door F150.

"Holy shit, Sydney sure travels in style." I mumbled looking around for her only to jump as an arm came out of nowhere.

My training kicked in and I jerked the arm forward and away from my body. I snapped my leg out catching whoever it was in the ribs and quickly bringing them down.

I caught sight of blonde hair and I paused.

"Good morning to you too honey" Derrick wheezed as he held his ribs. His grey muscle shirt was pulled tight and taut against him and he wore a pair of tight blue jeans with a hole in the knee that was now covered in dust .

He was sprawled out on his back and me sitting on him I flinched at the odd shape his ribs now created against the shirt. I'd must of broken some of them.

"Oh my god Derrick I'm sorry" I choked as I slid off his lap in horror.

"Oh no its fine." He murmured as I heard the crack of his ribs snapping back in place. He slowly sat up and looked at me for a moment with those sapphire blues of his.

He moved his hand only to reach forward and drag me against his chest. " I didn't expect you to jump like that, I'm glad you can fight Rose. I don't have to worry myself into gray hair because I know you can protect yourself" he drawled against my ear as I sagged against him.

"You're my little hellcat" he purred kissing the shell of my ear. "and darlin' I'd have you no other way."

I smiled at the feel of his lips pressing against my ear and the emotions that his words made me feel.

"And you're my papa wolf" I giggled kissing his neck causing him to let out a growl.

"How about the big bad wolf instead? Papa makes me sound old." He chuckled leaning back. His blue eyes glittering playfully. "Unless of course there's a bun in your oven."

"Bun in my...what?" I stared at him shocked. "I'm not pregnant!"

He grinned at me. "I know darlin' I'm just playin ya."

I rolled my eyes . "You're such a derri-turd"

"Still sounds like cow shit"

" I know."

"Your being a very Prickly Rose in Paradise today"

"Hush Derrick"

"Yes mam."

" Good boy"

I rolled my eyes at his actions of using a key and locking his mouth shut.

"You are such a goob." I mumbled shaking my head with a tired sigh. "Whose truck is that?"

"Dear Rose, I don't just have a bike" he grinned rearranging my body so his hands were under my legs and before I knew it he was lifting me up bridal style and carrying me to the giant beast.

"This is my truck, I don't use it very much." he opened the door and sat me down.

"It's gorgeous." I commented as I glanced around at the leather interior.

"not nearly as gorgeous as you in my clothes, Damn, I'm going to steal your clothes and force you to wear mine." He mumbled nipping my nose causing me to smile and a blush to spread across my cheeks. Damn him he can make me blush more than anyone in this world.

"We are going to use this truck and your car to take Lissa where no one will be able to find her. I figured, that you could be the decoy because everyone expects you to be with Lissa, so I'll take Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri with me and if we get tailed. You will be the distraction and we will rendezvous at another location." He explained and smirked at my shocked look.

"Rose, I graduated at the top of my class. I may be a Night Guardian, but I'm a country boy and by god we will survive." He flashed me those sexy teeth of his and I frowned. "Did you just quote another song?"

"Yes mam I did" he winked at me before he sobered up. "I have a friend in the higher ups and I contacted him. He'd given me government tags earlier in the year and told me if I ever needed them, he'd activate them for me. I've put them on your car Rose. That way, if need rises, you cause use whatever means necessary to keep Lissa safe."

I stared at him a moment before I bowed my head. "Yoda, the master you are."

"Have no fear young padawan, learn my tricks you will" he purred and kissed my forehead as he'd stepped between my dangling legs and held me close.

Dear god this man gave the best hugs. The fear and panic I'd been suffering from earlier was completely gone. I would do whatever it takes to keep this man alive.

"Just like this man would do anything to keep you alive" he rumbled deep in his chest. "No getting any ideas Rosemarie Hathaway, You are stuck with me."

I shut my eyes as I nuzzled my head against his shoulder. I had to tell him what Selene said, but I was afraid. What if she didn't want me to tell him? What if me telling him would endanger his life even more than it already was?

I inhaled his pine and leather scent before I came to a decision. I had to tell him. I couldn't keep this secret from him. It was too much.

"Derrick I need to tell you something." I said quietly shifting slightly from his arms so I could meet his concerned eyes.

"You can tell me anything darlin" he drawled, shifting his hands from around me to placing them gently on my shoulders.

"Last night, after I fell asleep, and I thought I was dreaming but it wasn't like a dream. Selene was visiting me. "I started gazing into his sapphire eyes as he listened intently, encouraging me with his gorgeous eyes.. "She told me that Alexander wants me and that he would do anything to get me."

"He's insane Rose, his bond mate was killed and he has no one to pull him out of the darkness he's incased himself in. He's been alive for years and the darkness just builds up more and more each day. I know he will do anything to get you. But he is a master of his shadows, so be prepared, some things that he does are illusions. He will have it so wrapped around your head that you'll believe you're insane... You can't let him win" he gripped my shoulders before shifting and wrapping his arms around me again.

He held me tighter in his arms as I tried to stay calm but the panic from before was already rebuilding.

"Derrick" I said quietly. "She told me that I might have to make the ultimate sacrifice."

His hands moved and cupped my cheeks forcing me to look up. I didn't realize I was even looking down.

"Rose, I love you with everything I have, if it ever comes down to my life or yours, you better damn well pick yours because I will haunt your ass. I will dig your body up, resurrect you and then give you such a tongue thrashing you won't even be able to think straight." He scowled as I smiled slightly at his words.

. "If I lose you, I lose the reason I get up every day, the reason I have to enjoy my life. After I lost Melanie, I was content to just get up, kill strigoi, and go back to bed and sleep. But you've brightened my life up Rose; you've given me a chance to live. I don't want to live without you. "He breathed. His blue eyes were soft and glittery as they sparkled with his tears.

"But I don't want to live without you either." I whispered, moving my left hand and covering his while my right cupped his cheek. "You complete me Derrick, you make me happy, and I get up knowing that I have you there at my back if I ever get scared. I know you love me even when I sometimes don't love myself. I can't promise you that because I love you"

"Then we don't put ourselves into that situation" he breathed, leaning forward and pressing his lips against my forehead. "We will stay strong, we will survive the best way we can and we will keep each other safe. I love you Rose, you are my top priority."

"What did I do to deserve you?" I mumbled in wonder.

"The real question is what I did to deserve you?" he answered back rubbing his nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss.

I smiled as I realized he'd calmed me from the panic I'd felt.

"You are amazing." I mumbled, gazing into his blue eyes with my browns.

"I aim to please Ms. Hathaway" he purred, pressing his soft lips against mine.

I returned his kiss enjoying the way he felt against me and the way he pressed even closer. It was as if we were becoming one.

He pulled back and flashed that sexy grin at me. "Rosie, as much as I'd love for us to become one, it would be awkward as hell, because if we become one and I touched you, wouldn't it be masturbation?"

I choked and stared at him. "No Derri-poo its stimulation" I grinned devilishly at him before I cocked my head. I heard the sound of a car coming through the forest.

Its rumbling exhaust distracted me as I blinked at Derrick. "We have company"

He raised both of his eyebrows impressed at my abilities just as a car came around the corner.

"Impressive darling, you're learning really well. I'm proud of you" he pecked me on the cheek before he focused on the car.

"Holy shit that's a 1970 Dodge Charger" he breathed eyeing the huge black metal beast with awe.

"And…."I said cautiously. "It's shiny"

"My dad use to have one when he was younger" he said with a boyish smile as If he was remembering a fond memory. "He used to cuss it every time it would break down, but when I had the chance, I'd help him work on it. It was our bonding time. He would tell me stories about how he met mom and how he was a guardian before he married my mom. He tell me anything I wanted to here and some things I really didn't need to."

I grinned at the thought of him as a young boy with his dad. "That sounds like it was a wonderful experience Derrick"

"It was" he said softly. "Usually when I was home I was taking care of my little sister, she was too sick to come outside sometimes. She would usually join us and ask a huge amount of questions about what everything did."

His blue eyes glittered before they hardened as the black charger pulled up and a blonde about the same height as me jumped out of the driver seat.

She still looked fashionably like an accountant and her tattoo glittered in the sunlight. "Rose, you just can't stay out of trouble can you?" She sighed shaking her head at me.

"Now Sydney, I'd love to keep myself out of trouble, it just can't seem to leave me the hell alone." I flashed a grin at her as she just shook her head at me. Before she turned to Derrick. "And who's this?'

"Derrick Wolfe ma'am" he drawled flashing her that sexy grin of his and she just looked at him for a moment and blinked. "Is he another creature of the night?"

"Yes, lady light, he is." I chuckled as Derrick seemed to pout at being looked over.

"So when you said we" I said turning and looking at the passenger seat.

"Oh, he's been following me around like a leach, won't leave me alone or anything." She scowled as a familiar dark headed man stepped out. His green eyes glittered devilishly.

"Hey little Dhampir." Adrian said giving me a grin. "Wolfe still harassing you?"

I choked and stared at him. God I'd missed him so much. "Adrian" I breathed as he smirked at me.

"Go ahead little dhampir" he drawled opening his arms up and I couldn't help it; I slammed into him hugging him tightly.

He oomphed staggering back and I snickered as the smell of clove cigarettes hit me. "Damn Hathaway, when did you start being a linebacker?"

I laughed softly as I squeezed him before letting him go and smirking up at him. "What are you doing with Sydney?"

"She's my little alchemist" he staged whispered flashing Sydney a smirk.

I grinned devilishly and flashed it at Sydney "So….does that mean you like being molested by a creature of the night?"

Her pale skin lit up bright red as she blushed all the way from her cheeks to her neck.

"Rose" she hissed glaring at me and I just winked at her. Before I shifted from Adrian and moved back to where Derrick was leaning against a tree.

"Oh calm down I'm only kidding" I said with a smile as I leaned against Derrick with a soft yawn. Almost as if I was molding into him. our bodies fit together so beautifully it was as if we were actually meant to be. I felt Derrick's slight nod as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He definitely agreed with me.

"So where are the bodies you need me to dispose of?" Sydney murmured after she shook off the shock of what I'd asked her. I couldn't help it. It was something I'd always wanted to ask her and yet I'd never had the chance. Until now, god I'd love to see the two of them together. It would be amazing.

I felt Derrick chuckle beside me as he kissed my hair. He'd been listening in on my thoughts. The hound.

"Well when I woke up this morning I dragged the bodies a few yards from the house, they were spooking shadow so I moved them from him" Derrick explained as he wrapped his arm tighter around my waist and led us to where he'd thrown the bodies.

"Rose, what happened to Dimitri?" Sydney asked quietly as I stiffened up slightly and Derrick just squeezed me a little tighter.

"It didn't work out Sydney, He's back to being a guardian. He's my partner with guarding Lissa" I said softly. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it used to. I still loved him but Derrick was my world.

"I'm sorry Rose, you went through all that and didn't get what you were looking for" she said quietly.

"No, Sydney, I found exactly what I was looking for" I smiled as I gazed up at Derrick. "He's exactly what I needed and I could not ask for more."

He smiled softly down at me as he kissed my nose. "Look at you darling, quoting a song"

I just shook my head at him before turning to face the remains of the creatures.

They looked like normal strigoi, except the sun should've done burned them to ashes.

Their skin held a faint tan; their hair looked straggly and burnt. Their eyes however, were completely burnt out. It was as if the sun had only touched their eyes and nothing else.

"This is odd" Sydney breathed as she pulled out her bag of magic dust, or whatever it was called, and sprinkled it on the remains.

We watched as the bodies slowly disintegrated into nothing.

"Very odd" I agreed watching the bodies slowly fade into ashes.

"Do I even want to know what you have gotten yourself into?" Sydney asked dryly as I shook my head. "No, Sage, you really don't" I flashed her my patented Rose Hathaway smile and she just shook her head.

Then Sydney's phone began to ring. After the first few lyrics of a song I didn't recognize, she answered it quickly.

She exchanged a few words with whoever it was before hanging up.

"Alright, I'll just leave it at that. If you need me again Rose just let me know." She offered me a smile as she turned. "I've got another place to be. Coming chain smoker?"

"Of course my dear" Adrian smirked devilishly at her as his tousled hair fell boyishly in front of his green eyes and I heard Sydney's heart speed up.

Interesting…..

Adrian then turned and winked at me. "Call me little dhampir, I miss you, but I've got to make my alchemist see that she loves me."

I laughed at Sydney's exasperated sigh. "Keep trying Adrian, you'll break her hard, rough exterior." I urged him with a small chuckle. She wasn't nearly as aggravated as she let on. I believe little Sydney enjoyed the attention Adrian gave her.

She just needs to get over her whole Darkness and Christian and inhuman thoughts and she'd be happy.

"It was good seeing you guys again." I continued giving them both a smile.

"Oh Rose, it was splendid as ever to have you gracing my presence. "Adrian said dramatically as I just sighed and shook my head. I'd missed his craziness. "But alas, as your heart belongs to him, I must move on, I couldn't bear to break such a wonderful union, so thus, come my alchemist" he wrapped his arm around Sydney's shoulders causing her to scowl at him as he led her back to the car.

"Well that was new." I mumbled watching as Adrian opened the driver's door and allowed Sydney to enter the car before he waved and slid into the passenger side seat.

They backed out and slowly left the driveway.

"Those two are a match made in heaven" Derrick drawled as he squeezed my shoulder before tilting my chin up for me to gaze into his amber eyes.

"DO you want to have that spar now Mrs. Hathaway?"

"Why you want to have the ultimate foreplay Mr. Wolfe?"

"Why yes, of course Ma'am, We only have a few more hours before Lissa and the others come back and I'd enjoy some mighty fun time alone with my mate before we are separated and have to do our jobs." He purred as he gently caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Where are we going Derrick?" I asked leaning into his hand.

"I'll let you know when we get there, I can't risk someone hearing where this place is Rosie, it's a very safe and well guarded area, don't worry, it'll be fine, who knows" he smiled. "You might have some fun."

"Dear god help me." I chuckled before glancing down at my attire. "I've got to change before we do this spar big man

He smirked. "I don't know Rose, we could spar like this" he purred leaning down and nibbling on my collarbone. " or hell we could spar naked"

I purred at the feel of his kisses against my neck before I smirked and stepped back. "Sorry Derri-poo, but it would be nice to relieve some of this stress I've gotten."

I moved fast and smacked his ass before running to the house laughing.

I glanced over my shoulder to see him dumbfounded holding his ass before his blue eyes glowed a bright amber and his lips curled into a devilish grin. "If that's the way you wanna play darlin, then we'll play."

I didn't see what he did next because I was already rushing into the house.

I paused when I noticed he wasn't following me and grinned at myself in the mirror as I stripped out of his clothes.

Damn, I can't believe I wore these around Sydney. It's a wonder she didn't think I was a slob. Ha! Who cares? It's comfortable and sexy in a turnabout sort of way. Adrian probably enjoyed it.

I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and slipped them on over a pair of panties and quickly pulled on a razorback bra. I slipped on a pair of socks and my Nikes and pulled my long hair into a high ponytail showing off my molnija marks.

I turned around only to be lifted into the air and a deep voice purring in my ear. "That was an interesting strip tease Rose" Derrick's southern drawl purred in my ear as he held me tightly against his body. His shirtless body. Holy shit.

"Are we going to spar or are you going to flirt with me?" I teased wiggling my ass against his crotch.

"Can't we do both baby doll?" he rumbled leaning down and nuzzling where my neck and shoulder meet causing me to squeal. I felt every muscle rippling in his chest and his hard abs pressed against my back.

"Derrick you ass!" I jerked as he proceeded to both tickle and tempt me.

"Well you did smack it" he rumbled as I felt one of his hands move and cup mine. "It's only fair I get to retaliate"

I smirked as I felt his arms loosen up and I leaned back against him and grinded my ass against his hand before I looped my arms around his neck and purred against his ear. "Well then big boy, retaliate" I pulled his head down and nipped the shell of his ear causing him to shiver.

He loosened his grip as he inhaled deeply and I quickly stomped on his toe and maneuvered out of his hold.

I flashed him a devilish grin which he mirrored as I backed out of the room, into the living room, and out the door keeping my eyes on him.

"Well Then Rose in Paradise, let's do this" he purred as we both stepped into the fading sunlight and into the grassy yard shadowed by the trees located around his cabin.

I shifted into a fighting stance watching his smirk spread across his face.

He shifted into his stance for about a second and then he lunged.

I jerked back avoiding his grab. Shit he was fast. I'd thought Dimitri was like a cobra. But this is another branch of speed entirely. I shifted and slipped to his left. I quickly snapped my leg out catching him in the ribs.

He twisted his body so the momentum of my kick would send him spinning right back at me Unfortunately, he lunged forward and grazed my shoulder with one of his punches I hissed as I felt the burn of his knuckle against my sensitive shoulder bone.

I twisted my body and brought my fist out as fast as I could and he caught it holding it in his large hand. I quickly moved it back toward me moving him off balance. My strength had increased dramatically with my shift from guardian to night guardian.

I moved quickly wrapping my leg behind his back leg, snagging his ankle and yanking forward bringing us onto the ground. His back hit the ground and we rolled as he tried to buck me off and I tried to stay on. My hands gripped his naked chest as his amber eyes glittered into my own.

We were both panting as we tried to fight off each other.

He moved, using his superior weight and height and back flipped dragging me with him so I was now on the bottom. His huge, muscled frame leaning heavily on me.

He was holding my legs down with his legs and his bright amber eyes glittered devilishly along with lust as they glowed into mine.

His arms were holding mine down as he leaned down until we were nose to nose.

"Gotcha Rose" he purred and I flashed him a smirk. "No baby, not this time." I jerked forward head butting him.

He hissed in pain as I used his jerking backwards to my advantage and slid my legs against his shifting until I was in his lap and he was on his back. I slammed my hand against his chest panting. "got-cha" I panted as he held his nose.

"You play dirty Rose" his hissed glaring at me from between his fingers. "I'm sorry D. do you want me to kiss it and make it better" I said half serious half not, that hit hurt but it shouldn't be as bad as he's letting on. The faker.

"Yes Rosie, pwease kiss it and make it better." He pouted, his blue eyes glittering and I smiled slightly. "You have the cutest puppy dog look in the world"

I kissed his forehead and he continued pouting. "I Derrick do not have a puppy dog look" he denied as I smirked. "Yes, You, Derrick, Do!"

"I'll show you!" he said playfully and sat up, causing me to fall back. He caught me only to start tickling my sides.

"No!" I shrieked wiggling in the dirt as we kicked it up everywhere creating a dust cloud.

He finally released me only to wrap his arms around me and pull me into his lap and purr in my hair as he nuzzled it with his scruffy chin.

I smiled and shut my eyes as I leaned back against him. I felt at peace for the first time all morning. It was amazing how this man made me feel. I couldn't believe how easy it was for him to calm me down and make me happy.

"God I love you D" I whispered as I felt him smile in my hair. "And I love you R" he murmured as I snuggled closer into him.

"This isn't going to be fun is it?" I whispered, thinking of the mission ahead.

"We have to be careful Rose" he murmured against my hair. "We can't leave room for mistakes, I can't lose you." He hugged me tighter and growled against my ear. "I won't fucking allow it. You are mine. Mine to have. Mine to hold. Mine to Cherish and mine to love." he rumbled and I shivered at his voice. Damn this man and his protective, possessive wolf.

"And I won't lose you" I whispered, my eyes glittering as I felt my wolf snarling to the surface. 'You are mine and I will not allow you to leave me" I growled against his chest nuzzling it with a purr of my own.

We hadn't noticed it, but during our spar the sun had set and the moon was beginning to rise.

"You_ two must be careful "Selene's_ voice cooed around us as I felt her gently touch through my hair as the slowly waning moon's light bathed us and with it, her comfort. "_ I will protect you as much as I can and I will aid in your gifts to help you fight Alexander. I've allowed him to rein and destroy too much. I felt pity for him when I sent his gifters to change him. I thought the gift could help him heal like it does so many others. However, the touch was too much and it caused him to become a monster, a creature that we must hunt down at all cost. We can't allow him to run free anymore my children."_

I glanced up at the moon as I heard her sorrow and conviction. She loved Alexander. He was her child just as we all were, but he was a monster and as a monster someone needs to stand up to it and bring it to justice.

"Selene, I'm sorry" I whispered as I continued to feel her pain.

"_It needs to be done young Rose, I love all my children but my ignorance and denial has caused many innocent deaths. Be careful and take care of your friends Rose Hathaway, Alexander likes to play with the dead and he will because you many struggles and many pain. I feel as if we can prevent a terrible ending and bring in a new brighter, joyful ending to this terrible journey. Stay safe and trust in yourselves. You can survive this as long as you trust each other"_

I glanced up at Derrick meeting his confused eyes before he shrugged.

"_I cannot say anymore and the others are coming. Be careful my loves, remember the moon and the sun are a double edged blade."_

I felt her touch disappear as her presence faded away and I frowned up at Derrick.

"I love Selene but sometimes she's confusing." I said softly shaking my head.

"Tell me about it Rose, you've dealt with it for a month, try doing it for four years" he said exasperated before we heard a vehicle pulling up the driveway.

A familiar Honda was chugging along and I saw Lissa's golden hair through the rearview and I took a deep breath.

It was time.

After a shower of course.

* * *

Alright guys! I tried to make this one a little longer and maybe drop some hints. I'll make a deal with you. I'll update again if I get 10 reviews. The moment I get 10 reviews and I know I have them; I'll upload the next chapter.

Next chapter involves a road trip, Memory lane, a Car Wreck and who knows what else my imagination will create.

Thanks so much for the reviews and the patience and the love I receive from you guys. It really makes me smile every time I get on here and reread your reviews and discover how much you guys enjoy my story. My imagination loves the attention! Its amazing the feeling i get when i get on here and everyone is just so nice! I love you guys so much and thanks again for sticking with me. Derrick to all of you!

Thanks again!


	7. On the Road Again

Chapter 7. Guess who's back baby? That's right!

I'm BACK IN BLACK!

OR not, just really excited because I've missed you guys so much! I'm so sorry for taking so long! Don't hate me please I'll try to do better! I definitely promise. This story will be finished and it will be amazing!

**I don't have a beta, so any mistakes you find are mine. I am human :-D**

**Answers to some Reviews**

**BrooklynVamp:** You are way too good to me. Thanks for the lovely review! And we will see. Haha. There's more than one way to skin a cat.

**Yarelyem: ** phew, I love your username. Haha. I love Derrick and Rose those two are just amazing. This will be interesting. Thanks!

**BBoop12: ** Thanks for the review!

**AJ Davis: ** Thanks for the review!

**Uunz4: **I love Kansas. Haha. Carry On My Wayward Son, They'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest… Thanks for the review!

**Chelsea Castile:** You've got it partially right, he will pull a bullshit move. They're will be drama

**Guest: ** Thanks for the review!

**MissLuLu 2010:** I would love to have my very own Derrick. muahahaha Thanks!

**Monica: ** Of Course I missed you! Did you enjoy America? Its not too bad of a place and college has started back again for me so I'm disappointed in myself for being so late with this story. But I'm still going to be posting it! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. You've stuck with me through the entirety of this story! Thanks again!

**To Everyone else:** Thank you so much for the reviews and the beliefs and just being amazing with the reassurance. I know I've been so tardy and so late and no amount of apologizing will save me. So Once again ,thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's long overdue! I'm going to try to stick with it.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything you recognize. Derrick, Selene, Shadow and Alexander are mine. Well and Derrick's little sister. We will here more about her and the rest of Derrick's family pretty soon.**

* * *

I wonder where Derrick was planning for us to go. I'd rushed myself in the bathroom, cleaning up and removing the dust and grime that'd decorated my body from my brief yet very kinky fight with Derrick. It had did me good and had relieved some of the unwanted tension from the darkness and the brief frightening battle with Alexander I'd had in my mind.

After slipping on a pair of jeans and a tank top, I grabbed my already packed duffel bag and slipped on my Nikes. I grabbed the crimson red Alabama bag of Derrick's on my way out.

I snatched my phone on the way out, I'd have to come back and get my sais from underneath the table. I only have so many hands to carry things with. I need a maid.

I grinned slightly at my thought and then glanced at Derrick, who was putting up Lissa's and Christian's bags in the bed of his truck. Maybe I should make him dress up as a maid for Halloween and I'll be little red riding hood.

"**Darlin, you don't have to wait for Halloween, you can be my little red anytime you wanna be" **his voice purred in my head as I giggled. He was such a dork.

Derrick finished packing Lissa's and Christian's bags as I handed him his.

"So what's the game plan?" Christian asked as he walked over from where he'd been searching the car with Lissa' to make sure they wasn't leaving anything.

"Rose is going to be our decoy driver and everyone else will be bunking with me" Derrick said simply as he shut the lid on the toolbox that stretched across the back of the truck's window.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked approaching us.

"It means Roza is probably going to be the one pretending to have you with her and if someone tries to follow us then she'll drive off like a bat out of hell and get them to follow her while we head to our designation. Am I correct Wolfman?" Dimitri said walking over with his bag. " Is anyone riding with her?"

"You are correct Russian" Derrick murmured looking over at me" And I believe Rose will be fine on her own."

"Yeah" Lissa said as she directed a small smile at me. "Remember the driving school you went to Rose?"

I smirked as I thought back to it. "Hell yea, it was amazing. I finally get to put that to good use!"

" Driving School?" Dimitri said slowly raising his eyebrow at me.

"while Lissa and I were on the run we had to steal cars to get from point A to point B so I got this bright idea that I would learn defensive driving and ways to drive if we ever got into a car chase. It was more like stunt driving, It was amazing." I smirked.

"You took stunt driving classes?" Derrick said raising his eyebrows at me in shock and I winked.

"I just keep getting more awesome don't I?" I teased watching his blue eyes flash amber.

" If that's what you want to call it" he rumbled shaking his head at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him as Shadow came up and rubbed against my leg.

"Are we taking shadow?" I couldn't help but ask. The big lug had grown on me and I'd hated not to take him with us.

"I wish we could Rose but it might be too dangerous." Derrick frowned.

"But I don't want to leave him here." I stated running my fingers through his fur.

"Could he ride with me?" I questioned. " We could get Lissa to charm his collar so he would look like her sitting in the passenger seat or at least have a silhouette of a person sitting with me."

I watched as Derrick mulled it over. I knew he didn't want to leave Shadow here anymore than I did. Shadow was his baby.

"Well If the princess doesn't mind too much." he said turning and giving her what I like to call his puppy dog look. No one can resist his puppy dog look.

I watched as her eyes slightly glazed over as his baby blues seemed to glisten.

"Who am I to separate a wolf man from his dog" Lissa stated with a small shrug shaking the trance off of her as shadow bounded to her.

"Thank ya darling, I really appreciate it. This mutt's been with me for 4 long crazy years. I'd hate for something to happen to him" Derrick said brushing his fingers through shadows furs and playfully tweaking the big dog's ear as Lissa tangled her hand gently around the red collar shadow wore.

I glanced over at Dimitri wondering if he was okay but he was on the phone with someone and he was speaking Russian.

Damn, I really need to get him to teach me.

I miss the relationship that him and I had sometimes. He is a good man and I hope that he finds his other half. He was too precious of a man not too. I'm blessed with Derrick. He's helped me through so much and I'd kill anyone who tried to take him from me.

"_**Ditto Rosie poo**__"_ he purred through my mind as a smile twitched on my lips. Damn him.

I shook my head to distract myself from him in my head as I moved over and cleared my passenger seat of my purse and other various items.

I didn't know what was waiting for us on the other side. This Alexander seemed like he was going to be a handful but I'll be damned if anyone tried to hurt Lissa. He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can use me to get to my best friend.

I didn't know I was clenching the seat until I heard the leather start to crack. I quickly let it go with a wince and gave it a once over.

It didn't look too bad. I still need to work out a few anger issues.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath in as the various scents of my friends swirled around me. the sounds of their hearts beating was a relief to me as I heard owls starting to hoot in the distance and the wind starting to pick up through the limbs.

I slowed my breathing as I worked through the anger. Lissa must have been using a lot of spirit to make me feel that much anger.

I calmed down as I felt a thick hand grip my shoulder and a warm Russian accent broke through the silence I'd created in my mind. "Roza are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to smile into his concerned brown ones. "Everything's good at the moment comrade." I said half lying. He just raised an eyebrow at me and I couldn't contain my slight pout. " I did say at the moment. "I defended at his disbelief.

" everything will be okay Rose" he said and gently pulled me into a hug before he pulled back. "You really took defensive driving classes?"

I smirked at his skeptical look. "damn right I did, I drive like a maniac because I was trained to drive like a maniac."

He just shook his head with a brief smile. " Wolfman said we were preparing to leave. I just wanted to come over and wish you good luck."

"thanks comrade. Good luck to you. Try not to throttle derrick or Christian." I grinned at his almost innocent look.

"Maybe I can get Derrick to play country" he said thoughtfully as I laughed. Christian hated country.

"Now now you two stop conspiring again my man" Lissa stepped between us with a smile gracing her lips. I'm glad she's not scared of me since that moment of darkness and alexander taking over me.

"But Lissa its just sooo easy" I smiled innocently at her and fluttered my eyelashes.

"Rose be good" She said sternly before she hugged me tightly.

"Be good Liss? Or be good at it?" I said devilishly and gently tickled her sides.

"ROSE!" she shrieked as she jumped away laughing. Christian grabbed her as I lunged at her two large arms wrapped around my middle. "Come on now darling, Don't you go harassin, Lissa, Jessie, and James" Derrick drawled lifting me off the ground.

"Put me down gigantor!" I said playfully kicking my feet and he just leaned back.

"You ass!" I shifted my legs up and added more of my weight against him. The shift made him loosen his grip just long enough for me to escape and dash across the hood of my car.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just shook his head at me." Wildcat, I'm telling ya" he drawled looking at Lissa. "I tried to protect you from her." He said dramatically dropping his head in his hands.

Lissa just shook her head as Christian wrapped his arm around her. "Dear god, Rose has finally found someone as crazy as she is."

"Hey!" I said defensively. "no one's on my level yet!"

"Alright you four, We should get going. "Dimitri interrupted us shaking his head. Comrade, always the voice of reason, such responsibility.

"Russian's right, We're wasting daylight." Derrick drawled looking around with a sigh.

"You mean night light?" I couldn't help but cut in,as he gave me a look and I just smiled at him.

"Come on Lissa," Christian said leading Lissa to the truck and Dimitri just offered me a smile. "Be careful Roza"

"I will Comrade, take care of them." I smiled back as he turned to join Liss and Christian in the truck.

I felt two large arms wrap around my middle and a muscled back pressed against mine. "Be careful" he rumbled in my ear as I felt him nuzzle my cheek. His wolf was whining in my head.

'You be careful and don't do anything stupid." I murmured leaning back against him wrapping my arms around his neck and shutting my eyes.

" You have me confused with you Love" he purred pulling back and turning me around to kiss me.

I returned it wrapping my arms around his neck. The wonderful taste of cherry and chocolate and his tongue temporarily distracted me. This man could definitely kiss.

He pulled back and I looked into his golden eyes as I rubbed my nose against his. "I love you"

"and I love you Rose of Paradise. I'll text you the coordinates, Just follow behind me and if we start to get tailed, You know what to do." He pulled back and patted Shadow on his head.

" Take care of her Shadow." he said sternly.

The dog just cocked his head, His image slightly blurred due to Lissa's magic.

Derrick just chuckled before he turned and walked over to the door and quickly locked it up. He looked back at me once more with a smoldering glance that left me breathless before he headed to the truck. "Alright boys and girls, get ready for an adventure."

I shook my head as I watched his sexy ass get in the truck. Damn I love my mate.

I turned and opened the passenger door. "Alright Lissa, hop in."

Shadow gave me a funny look before he jumped into the passenger seat and yawned.

I walked over to the driver's side and slid in as I heard his truck rumble to life and I twisted the key in the ignition and my car roared as it came alive.

I turned up the volume as Casual Sex began to play. I dropped my cell phone into the cup holder and shifted into gear as I followed Derrick's truck down the gravel road.

Who knows what kind of adventure was getting ready to occur. I shifted gears as we abandoned the gravel and got onto the hard top. I heard my engine roar as I shifted again. She growled as we sped up. I don't know what was going to occur, but I'll be damn sure if I let someone take my family from me. No one takes from Rose Hathaway without getting hell back.

No one.

* * *

Well Guys, I know its been awhile and please don't kill me! I'm trying to update this again! I've been on spring break and finally got to breath and I graduate in May so it's kinda intense right now.

Any Idea where they are heading? MUAHAHAHAHA

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

I'll try to update within the next week or so. Your reviews are very motivating!


End file.
